Big Macintosh's Day Off
by Kyletra
Summary: A day alone on the farm to relax is just what Big Macintosh wanted. Too bad he won't get it.
1. Big Macintosh's Day Off

It was a hot day for mid-spring, and with the hum of bees hard at work pollinating the apple blossoms, it was hard to stay awake. Big Macintosh yawned, the strand of hay in his mouth quivering with the passing air. The peace and quiet was helped by the fact he was alone on the farm today. Applejack and Granny were out at the market, and Apple Bloom was off with the Crusaders.

Letting out a satisfied "Eeyup", he sat out on the front porch. A pitcher of apple tea and a Farmer's Almanac sat on a table at his side. Today, he could afford to relax for once. He shut his eyes, letting the drone wash over him.

"Excuse me... um sorry... are you awake? I can come back later..."

The farm-pony opened one eye to see a certain yellow pegasus hovering nervously in front of him.

"Good morning Fluttershy."

The filly jumped at the reply but didn't retreat. She put her hooves on the ground and looked down, embarrassed.

"Good morning Big Macintosh. Applejack asked me to come check with you on something. If it's not too much trouble..."

Big Mac would have sighed, if he wasn't sure Fluttershy would have thought it was directed towards her. _Dangit AJ_, he thought. _The one day off I've had in a dog's age gone._

"Won't know if it's too much trouble until you ask," he finally said.

Fluttershy flushed in embarrassment, which Mac would have to admit was cute as a newborn piglet and twice as pink.

"Well, um... I used up all my apples I had saved feeding all the newborn bunnies. They really like my applesauce and not all of them got some..."

Big Mac couldn't help but give a grin at the sheepish pony before him.

"So, you need some of ours for another batch?"

Fluttershy nodded, blushing deeper.

"I can pay if you want, Big Macintosh."

Big Mac shook his head. _It's too much_,_ she must know no pony is going to say no to such a cute face._

"No friend of my sister is paying for such a thing. You sit here and have some of this sweet tea, sugarcube, while I load up some of our best stock."

Fluttershy blushed deeper, but gladly took the chance to sit as Big Mac went to the storeroom. He took a little while, trying to find the best sauce apples possible, and soon had a whole cart loaded. He even tossed in a jar of Granny Smith's Spices.

He looked it over and mentally chided himself. The cart was overflowing with produce. No way was that little filly going to be able to carry all this, and the hope of returning to his seat was lost as he hitched himself up.

Walking back to the front, he was treated to the sight of Fluttershy snoozing, curled up with her nose under her wing. The image was so adorable, he couldn't help but leave her be. Still, the apples would go bad just sitting out in this heat, and it would be a hassle to unharness and re-harness when she woke up. And so he delivered the apples to her home, that one rabbit, Angie or something, begrudgingly letting him inside to put them away. The hot morning had turned into a scorching noon when the last apple was put in its place.

Big Mac was about to leave, when he noticed the rabbits gathering around. He gave a strained look back towards his home, his tea, and his peace. The look in the rabbits' eyes made it clear he wasn't going to be enjoying them any time soon. With a sigh, he dragged out a big cast iron cauldron Fluttershy used for this sort of thing.

It should come as no surprise that Big Macintosh could cook applesauce just as well as Fluttershy. The bunnies were enthralled as he crushed apples underhoof. Then, when the pot was nearly full of apple chunks, he filled it with water, sugar, honey, and cinnamon, then set the whole thing to boil. He made sure the chickens were fed, and handled a few other chores for her while the apples softened.

About half an hour later, he took a masher to the mush and ladled the now completed sauce into several mixing bowls so the little ones could eat their fill. Stomach rumbling, Big Mac spooned a small bowl for himself, to-go, as the sun was beginning to hide beyond the horizon. Hitching himself back to the cart, he set off. The lingering heat of the day, along with the effects of the stove's fire, quickly wore the tired colt down to a sweating mess.

By the time he walked back home, unharnessed himself, and put away the cart, he was sweating like he was trying to water the orchard by perspiration. Surprisingly, Fluttershy was still asleep on the shaded porch. Big Macintosh walked over to the near full pitcher and gave a small laugh, which woke her without his knowing. He drank long and deep, putting down an empty pitcher.

"Oh my, I'm sorry. If the storeroom was so hot I shouldn't have asked you to go in there."

Fluttershy was already flushed, but by the time he explained he'd loaded up, saw her sleeping, delivered the apples, and came back, she was a pony shaped Red Delicious. He'd let her have his bowl of applesauce, figuring so little would have only whetted his appetite anyway. He couldn't help but note how cute she was when she was enjoying something she thought was tasty. Of course, he was equally proud she enjoyed the cooking. But what she said when she finally spoke caught him off guard.

"You thought I was too cute to wake?"

For once, Macintosh was glad of his crimson hair.

"Aw shucks, I didn't mean anythi-"

He stopped talking when Fluttershy gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Thank you for everything today. I got to go home, I'm sure Angel is wondering where in Equestria I went off to. I can give you company the next time you're left here alone... if you want me to."

Fluttershy took off, leaving a confused, but faintly smiling stallion.

"Eeyup."

…

This WAS a one shot, but feedback was so positive, I wrote on. I hope you enjoy the rest! These chapters are retro-actively edited post-posting to the site, so forgive the errors in later chapters. It's an odd system, but it allows me to post daily without worrying about an editor not getting back to me in time. If anyone makes me late, I want to be the sole person to blame.

Special thanks to Hopanio who edited this chapter for me.

Kyle


	2. Fluttershy's Fall

Big Macintosh watched the yellow filly fly off home. It'd been a long day, between one thing and another, and now he wanted to just sit back and relax. Too dark to be outside, and hungry to boot, the stallion went into the kitchen and lit the propane stove. As he put water on to boil, he let his thoughts wander. He felt oddly content with the way things had ended, despite the pain in the flank the afternoon had been.

The rabbits, typically apple stealing varmints in his opinion, were stuffed to the point of immobility. If he was lucky, they'll be too sick of apples to bother for a while, or so grateful it would be rude. While he wasn't a cruel colt, and would never deny a body food, it was a drain on the coffers to have apple thieves around. If one cart load today meant another five were safeguarded, so be it.

Fluttershy seemed to appreciate the effort at least. Big Mac's face warmed from the memory of the little kiss. While it wasn't much, it was quite forward for a pony like her. He was grateful she hadn't the nerve for a proper smooch. She'd have probably fainted from her own audacity, poor soul.

Pouring into the pot oats, dried apples, raisins, sugar and some nutmeg, Big Mac let the mix percolate while his mind did the same. Was Fluttershy the kind of filly who gave a clue, then would need him to act the rest of the way? Should he have invited her to stay the night, and Angel be damned? _She's a grown pegasus after all, she shouldn't answer to a little lagomorph. _

This was shoved out of mind when there was a knock at the door. Macintosh turned the stove top off and opened the door to find her standing there. She tensed but seemed a lot less likely to bolt than when she had earlier.

"Um, I know this is rude of me, but could I spend the night here? Angel wouldn't let me inside. He seemed annoyed, which he has every right to be. I shouldn't have forced you to deliver the apples, and if you want me to go that's fine."

Big Macintosh snorted in irritation. _Blasted bunny, this is the sort of thing I meant! Not let into her own house and... she came here, to me._ _Despite the fact Sweet Apple Acres is on the opposite end of Ponyville and she MUST have passed by all her friends houses on the way. _

He switched his hay from one side of his mouth to the other. Applebloom seemed to be spending the night with the Crusaders, and Celestia knows when the older females will get home. Granny Smith hunts bargains like a pig for truffles. _She says it's because it's such a long trip deserves a long stay, but sometimes you gotta wonder why the hay they need more decorated blankets and throw pillows._

Still, as the filly in front of him glanced nervously around, he felt like things had gone too easily. As if there was some force actively hoping for him to have a night alone to get to know her better. _And maybe I could get another tiny peck_. That gave him a small smile as he stared into the vacant space above her, before he shook his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Aw hay, come in. I just finished making some supper. I know you liked the applesauce but it doesn't stick to yer ribs as well as a good bowl of oatmeal does."

Fluttershy hid behind her hair, hoping the pink mane was enough to hide the self-conscious blush. She hoped she wouldn't sound so silly this time. Her nerves were shot as it was, thoughts racing through her mind as Big Mac spooned them each a bowl.

_What am I doing? I told Angel I was staying at Applejack's and was just checking up before I left to come back here. That's technically true, but he assumes Applejack is here too. And Rarity is watching his little sister, so it's just us two, alone, in his home. _She nodded a thanks as he put a serving in front of her. Looking into it, she gave a small smile. _He put more fruit in the shape of a happy face. That's... amazingly sweet of him._

They ate in silence, though Fluttershy gave the occasional hum of enjoyment. Big Mac ate like it was business, having gone the whole day without so much as a spoonful of the sauce he'd made. While there was no wild gulping spectacle, it was slightly messy. Fluttershy giggled, seeing a stray glob of the meal fly up onto his ear tip. He stopped eating, confused.

"What's so funny?"

Fluttershy took a napkin and wiped it off his ear. Her breath was so soft he could just barely feel it. She could smell his coat, thick with the tart scent of apples and the heady musk of a day's sweat. The closeness made them both heat up and look away. Big Mac was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Sorry 'bout that. I tend to eat like a parasprite when I do a hard day's bucking, and today wasn't much easier and, you're sittin' mighty close."

Fluttershy jumped from the realization and scooted away. Macintosh waved his hooves frantically.

"Not that I mind! But after I get these dishes washed and cleared away,"

She went to pick one up only to have him shake his head.

"Oh no little missy. A guest in the Apple family home does not clean. Now if you stole something, we might make you work it off. You just go put your hooves up in the living room. Turn the radio on if you like."

They shared a small exchange of smiles as Fluttershy left for the living room. It was a cozy place, decorated by Granny Smith. Blankets, pillows, knick-knacks, framed pictures of the extended Apple family, and in the corner, an antique tube radio. She turned it on and though filtered through aged speakers, a soft country song from years gone by filled the room.

"I love you because you understand dear  
>Every single thing I try to do"<p>

Fluttershy smiled softly, and hummed along to the tune. Big Macintosh walked up beside her, surprising her, but she wasn't scared. Big Mac and silence went together like chickens and eggs. They were always producing it. He smiled gently at her, and offed a hoof to dance.

"You're always there to lend a helping hand dear  
>I love you most of all because you're you"<p>

Turning nearly as red as the stallion, Fluttershy declined. _Don't ask me to dance. Not to this song. If you do I'll certainly fall._ Still he offered again. She gave in, and the pair were swaying gently together as the tune carried on.

"No matter what the world may say about me  
>I know your love will always see me through<br>I love you for the way you never doubt me,

But most of all I love you cause you're you "

Big Mac wasn't a marvelous dancer, being a big solid pony. But he was careful, watching his hooves to make sure he didn't step on hers. Their necks pressed together, Fluttershy tried not to breath. Even still, his comforting scent relaxed her.

"I love you because my heart is lighter

Every time you're walking by my side

I love you because the future's brighter

The door to happiness you've opened wide."

Even still, her mind was filled with one though. _Big Macintosh, please stop dancing. Please, if we keep doing this, I'll fall. I'll fall longer and harder than I ever have before. Stop dancing, or I'll fall..._

"No matter what may be the style or season

I know your heart will always be true

I love you for a hundred thousand reasons

But, most of all I love you 'cause you're you."

_I'll fall in love._

The song ended and the two stayed close. The radio went into an advertisement but they ignored it. For them, the outside world was nothing but a silent void, neither seeing beyond their partner's eyes. Fluttershy leaned up, and pressed her lips to his. They stayed like that, seconds growing to minutes until they finally pulled away reluctantly. Fluttershy looked away, too ashamed to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry Big Mac, that was... out of character for me."

He could only grin in his subtle, patient way.

"Eeyup."

"But it felt so nice, I didn't want to stop and it went on for so long..."

"Eeeyup."

"And... and... I think I love you."

Fluttershy looked up, afraid to be rejected, but saw only a kind smile and a pair of accepting green eyes. He kissed her gently and gave a small laugh at how she reacted. The heat of embarrassment was strong enough to bake with. Fluttershy gave a hopeful smile through the mask of hair she'd given herself once more.

"And you feel the same way?"

"Eeyup. Now, it's been a long day. Let's get some sleep shall we?"

Fluttershy kicked the floor timidly. The radio was shifting to another slow song.

"Could we.. dance, a little longer?"

Macintosh held out his hoof, which Fluttershy took with a smile so warm it could have melted the harshest winter snow. And they danced, long into the night until they fell asleep in each other's embrace, using those same blankets and pillows Mac had thought so useless.

…

I think this will be the last of this storyline, so long as people don't hate me too much for ending their d'aw. If it's really popular I might do more, but I'd hate to spoil the series by flooding it too much.

The song is called "I Love You Because" by Leon Payne. I tried searching for a good old country song, and I found the perfect match. Well, a perfect song for silly little love stories. I listened to it many times while writing this.


	3. The Party Big Mac's View

Big Macintosh was the first one up, and he smiled at the sleeping pegasus beside him. Standing up, he walked over to the radio and turned it off, the station having stopped its broadcast hours ago. He stepped outside, the world still dimmed by the night. Big Macintosh attached himself to the cart to get an early start tending to the orchard. Gazing upwards, he was glad of the full moon lighting his way and saving him lamp oil. _Princess Celestia must be a bit envious. Her nights were never as nice as the ones we've been getting with Luna._ A shooting star streaked across the sky, as if in thanks for the compliment.

But art appreciation doesn't get the weeds removed, the dead limbs collected for fire wood, fences repaired, cows milked or pigs fed. Celestia was just bringing up the sun when Big Mac got back inside for breakfast. The air was thick with the aroma of fresh coffee and the sound of butter splattering. To his surprise, Fluttershy was in the kitchen, humming softly as she flipped a pancake. He sat down at the table, the scoot of the chair making her jump. She hastily plated the food and set it in front of him.

"I'm terribly sorry, I know you said a guest shouldn't work, but when I woke up, you were already gone. I came in here and the stove was cold so I thought you hadn't eaten. I didn't think you'd be back in so soon though."

_Apple and cranberry pancakes, black coffee, a glass of fresh apple juice and the company of a pretty filly. Caramel is going to turn greener than Granny with envy when I tell him about my wonderful breakfast._ Big Mac kept the thought to himself, just giving her a grateful smile as he tucked in. Fluttershy sat right next to him this time, eating her own, much smaller portion. They were nearly finished when there was a knock at the door. Big Macintosh excused himself to open it. With his mood this good, it could be Nightmare Moon herself and he still not care. Thankfully, it was just Pinkie Pie.

"Hi Mac! I know you're typically really busy, but I know from Applejack that things are really slow on the farm right now so I thought it would be a safe time to invite you to one of my patented Pinkie Parties! Twilight's cousin Trixter is visiting from Salt Lick City, and you know how I am with new ponies in town! It's tonight, so wash up after work. We'll be at Sugarcube Corner, so nopony should get lost."

The pink tornado reached into her saddlebag and pulled out an invitation. Big Mac set it on a small pedestal they use for the mail. Pinkie kept grinning the whole time, her pet alligator popping up to give his own blank grin at the stallionbefore it began affectionately biting the filly's ear. _I'd hate to be her when that thing gets it's first tooth._ Pinkie facehoofed as she remembered something.

"Oh, by the way, have you seen Fluttershy? I tried her house, but she was out. And I didn't see her at Twilight's. Or the boutique. Or Sugarcube Corner. Or the post office, or feed store orHEY! There you are Fluttershy!"

The pegasus had walked into view, wondering why Big Macintosh was letting breakfast get cold. She stood next to Big Macintosh, muttering a quiet hello to her boisterous friend. Pinkie handed over the invitation and turned to go when the sight clicked. She inhaled deeply before the words came out in a torrent too fast to understand if you weren't reading it.

"Omigosh Fluttershy what are you doing here alone with Big Macintosh I thought you weren't the kind of pony to sleepover with colts. Not that colts aren't good for sleepovers just they like to do stuff there that you always turn red even thinking about. Like that time with Snips and Snails saying you had a nice flank after they drank some of Granny Smith's apple scrumble, but she says it's made MOSTLY from apples..."

_If I hadn't seen her inhale before, I wouldn't think this pony needs to breath._ Big Macintosh's jaw dropped as the flood continued, the hay drifting gently to the floor. Fluttershy was staring intently at her hooves. If she felt any more sheepish, she'd have to be sheared. Pinkie's rant seemed to be coming to an end.

"...And of course I like to let the boys come to the parties too. They know how to party when you shake your tail just right. So, did you two do the horizontal Pony Pokey yet?"

Fluttershy turned beet red, quite the feat through the yellow fur. Big mac was just confused.

"The what now?"

Pinkie gave a knowing grin and a wink as subtle as a falling cow.

"Oh, I think a grown stallion like you knows what the hay I'm talking about. Well, see you two at the party. I'm sure they'll need the happiness, what with the finest beast in Ponyville taken off the market."

The Party Pony left, hopping away to leave a very confused colt and a mortified filly. Big Macintosh looked at her, wondering what in Celestia's mane had just been said. Fluttershy looked half ready to cry from embarrassment, so he didn't push it. They went back and finished eating, the coffee needing a second heating. Fluttershy left once the dishes were clean, just as Caramel came over.

Big Macintosh nodded at his friend and occasional helper. The grin plaster on Mac's face at the look of confusion on Caramel's nearly split his head. _Today is going to be fuuuun._

Pinkie's assumption had been correct, and work was light enough Big Mac left it all to Caramel. This let him both leave his friend still wondering about why Fluttershy was there, and so he could go meet up with Applejack to get the soils of Granny's shopping home soon enough for them all to get ready for the party.

Applejack was pulling quite the cartload when they met up in the town square, and was more than happy to let her brother take a turn. She laughed as she began informing him about what had led to the different purchases.

"Yah shoulda seen it Macintosh! Granny nearly dropped her walker, soon as spied that little porcelain pooch. Ah thought Ah'd die laughing when she tried to git et ta shake et's paw! Poor fella running tha stand looked like 'e'd swallewed a sour apple, faces 'e was pullin'!"

Big Macintosh have a chuckle. Their poor tuckered Granny was sleeping in the cart, covered with a knitted blanket with an image of a sleeping rabbit on it.

_ She needs some new glasses I suppose. More medical bills to worry about. But she'll hold on. Granny's tougher than burlap and a lot less scratchy. It just means I'll have to pick up a bit more around the house. I don't want the girls to have to deal with this burden. Even Applejack is still young, it won't hurt to have her free enough to go to these parties more often._

This train of thought kept him quite somber as he dressed up in his nicest hat, collar, and vest. It was all the same color, just a deep earthy brown that hid dirt well. But it was old, tough cloth, that had been given to him by his Pawpaw, his father's father and Granny's husband.

His name had been Brown Snout, a green pony with a brown mane and of course, entirely brown nose and mouth with a jug cutie mark. He'd made some of the finest cider you'd ever tasted, the trophies and ribbons from fairs littered Granny's dresser as proof. He wasn't a very sweet pony, and if the crops weren't doing too well he could be outright bitter, but nopony is perfect. Even still, he was straight as an arrow, every word he spoke the truth, and anything with the gall to threaten his farmstead, or Celestia forbid, his family, had to pick its teeth up off the ground. He'd left this world shortly before Applejack was born, but Big Macintosh still remembers him fondly. The way his cider made your mouth pucker. Him dancing with Granny to the radio. The days he'd go out bucking with him and his dad, and enjoy a picnic lunch in the shade when the sun was directly overhead.

Big Macintosh wiped a tear out of his eye. If there was anything that Brown Snout had passed down, it was never let the fillyfolk see you crying. _It's the colt's job to protect them, to keep them safe, and to never let anything hurt them._ It was a repetitive motto, but Big Macintosh held the words close to his heart.

Finished with preparations, he told Applejack he'd see her at the party and left. The party was already in full swing, a happy polka on the record player. Many ponies were standing around, the guest of honor engaged in deep conversation with Ditzy, who seemed to be the only pony polite or kind enough to actually listen to the junk that came out of the colt's mouth.

"And you see, I, Trixi- I mean, Trixter, have been working on a special project that will surely make my name even more well known than it already is! I won't reveal too much, but it's a gripping tale of action and adventure, a conflict with the dreaded Ursa Major!"

To his surprise, a griffin was attending, talking with Rainbow Dash and a few other pegasi. _Helga, Olga... Gilda that was it. Nice to see she's not as hot headed as Applejack told me she was._

Big Macintosh hung close to the wall, sipping a cup of punch. To his surprise, a number of fillies asked for a dance, but he declined. He was still waiting for that certain pony to show up. He stood around for quite some time, when Fluttershy arrived with Applejack. They'd got sidetracked talking about the market, and Applejack went off to see about some snacks, unintentionally leaving the pair alone. Fluttershy gave a soft smile that warmed the big pony's cheeks.

"I think Rarity herself couldn't make that outfit suit you more Macintosh."

Big Mac's chest swelled with pride. His grandfather had been a big pony too, and knowing it fit right and looked good too was quite pleasing to know.

"Well shucks, I thought they'd be a bit more formal. I guess these parties are a lot more laid back than I expected. And WHAT THE HAY ARE YOU DOING TO MY HAT?"

Several ponies gasped. They'd never heard Big Macintosh yell. They turned to see what had happened. Trixter had levitated it away. Pouring in punch, the showpony gave a haughty laugh.

"Relax, bumpkin. I merely needed a large container, you'll get your ragged old hat back when I finish the trick. It won't be damaged. Now then, fillies and gentlecolts, behold, the hat is empty!"

Turning it over, the hat was indeed empty. Big Macintosh grit his teeth as the unicorn put the hat back on him. Trixter smirked cheekily as punch flowed out from the hat, soaking Big Mac's head.

"You need to cool down, have a drink."

Several laughed, knowing a good prank when they saw one. Big Macintosh grumbled, walking outside. He took off the hat and dunked his head in a bucket at the well. Shaking most of the water out of his hair, he carefully rinsed off the stickiness from the hat. Coming back inside, he saw Fluttershy in a little group with her friends.

Pinkie was talking animatedly, not that that is anything new. Fluttershy was turning shades of red apples only dreamed of turn, and for some reason had been put into a plain beige dress. It was lovely, Rarity being incapable of doing anything short of stunning, because it merely enhanced Fluttershy's natural curves and colors. And all the others had looks of fiendish intent, as they noticed Big Mac looking at them. Applejack signaled for her brother to join them. When he did, they giggled furiously. Rarity was the first to actually say something.

"Darling, could you be so kind as to stand next to Fluttershy? You look so dashing in that outfit, it would compliment her's so well."

Somewhat bewildered, he was glad of the chance to stand near her anyway. The giggles returned with increased volume. Twilight was the first to break.

"You guys were right. They do make such a cute couple!"

Applejack put a hoof around Fluttershy's shoulder.

"Yah do right by mah bruhder, ya hear? Ah'd hate ta see 'is big ole heart broke by a friend."

Rainbow Dash chuckled as the pair looked at each other, then looked away, even scooting apart to try and remove the focus on them together.

"Aw, come on guys, you know we're kidding you. Big Macintosh, you're a great guy. Fluttershy won't be disappointed."

Pinkie howled in laughter, and gave another not-subtle-at-all wink.

"Yeah, especially when they finally do the old After-party special, if you know what I mean!"

Rarity shot the pink pony a glare, the couple too embarrassed to speak up for themselves.

"Now, Pinkie, no need to be so distasteful on it. I'm sure when they consummate their love it will be glorious. Candles, apple blossom petals leading into the bedroom, him laying on the bed, rose in his teeth."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes as her friend got lost in her own little fantasies.

"Come on Rarity, look at him. He's not one of your prissy little Canterlot colts. He's a country stallion, hot to trot! He'd get her bent over a hay bale and whip-"

Applejack shoved a hoof in both their mouths.

"This is mah kin we're talkin' about! Do not scar mai mind with yer twisted thoughts. Now, et's late, everypony should be getting' home fer some shut eye. Some of us work in tha mornin'."

They said their goodbyes, though some went off in pairs. Big Macintosh could only stare when the griffin gave Dash a kiss just before they flew off.

_ Well I'll be a parasprite's aunt. Didn't figure Dash to be the fillyfooler type. But does a griffin count as a filly? This inter-species stuff is confusing. I guess that makes her... into chicks I suppose._

He nodded a goodbye to the cousins, and his own sibling as well. He was going to walk Fluttershy home, though this got a few smirks. Fluttershy was still trying to regain speech when they finally reached her front door. Angel was sitting out on the porch, carrot in his teeth and a stick held like a spear. Fluttershy have him a nuzzle and sent him off to bed, thanking him for keeping the home safe will she was out.

The pair stood there awkwardly for a moment, when Big Macintosh turned to leave. Fluttershy grabbed him, looking away as she opened the front door and pulled him in. Making him sit down, she set a kettle on the stove, brewing them some tea. Taking off this hat, he couldn't help but notice how... saccharine the place felt.

_Give her time, and she'll have a collection to put Granny's to shame. I suppose at least they'll have something to talk about too. And she gets along mighty well with Apple Bloom. Already Applejack's friend. They way she is with animals, the only thing keeping her from being an earth pony is the wings. Putting it all in perspective, it's like the Goddesses willed this to happen._

Fluttershy brought over a steaming mug, the relaxing aroma washing away the tension from the party. They huddled close together on the fainting couch, sipping quietly and listening to the fire crackle merely in the stove. It was dark, and it was still. The fire gave a pop, and a clock ticked, but there was no other noise. The animals were all asleep, or otherwise out handling their own business. Finishing the drink, they just sat the empty cups on the floor, not wanting to get up and leave each others' company. Fluttershy was still quiet, and this caused Big Mac to voice his concern.

"Now, come on, what's got you all hushed up? Was it your friends at the party? You don't need to pay them any mind, they just have their minds firmly planted in the gutter and well, they've no right to be wondering about our relations. That's between you and me."

Fluttershy smiled up at him, a surprisingly coy look about her eyes. She leaned up and kissed him, taking the vest down off his shoulders and tossing it over with the hat.

"Um, Fluttershy, what are you up to sugarcube?"

Big Macintosh went silent when there was a nip at the base of his neck. Then she stopped, crimson from the boldness she'd performed.

"I.. I know I'm not a very outgoing pony. A lot of the time, I can barely look a colt in the eye. They like that, and think its a sign I must be some sort of pervert on the inside, and they try harder to get me to go home with them. My friends think the same way, and encourage me to go and try new things. But I'm not like that. I saw know those other fillies tried to dance with you. They'd have loved to be propositioned by you, and were vying for the chance. But you didn't even dance. Pinkie told me. You waited for me the whole time.

Big Mac, you're so soft, so careful I... I trust you not to hurt me tonight. I want you... to be **with** me tonight. I have my own feelings, and they want you. I don't care how it is. You could even put petals on the bale... I wouldn't mind the whip... if its you."

She looked up at him, tears brimming in those begging blue eyes. She was red, and seemed to hoping half the words she said hadn't come out. _He's going to leave now. He'll be so freaked out by that he won't even want to see me any _more. Instead, he held her close, kissing the top of her head gently.

"I don't need all that. All I need is you to be safe from ever feeling hurt again. And if this helps, I'm not going to complain."

They kissed once more, and the pair spent the rest of the evening in each others' tender embrace. Fluttershy would always fondly think of as the night she exploded.

Twice.


	4. Life and Death, Birth and Breath

It'd been several months since the party, and today our favorite couple was watching over three troublesome fillies. Big Macintosh didn't know how she did it, but Fluttershy could actually get the rabble known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders to behave. _Now, Apple Bloom alone listens to me, but put her with her friends and normally she's a right terror. But she's quiet as a dormouse and busy as a bee for Fluttershy. All of them are. Cleaning, dusting, polish, feeding the animals, grooming them, she's got more work than I do most days._ The stallion put down the feather duster clenched between his teeth.

He'd left the farm in Applejack's capable hooves. She told him she didn't think anything bad was going to happen to the farm for one night. But he persisted in asking her to have someone else over. He didn't say why, but he'd got a bad feeling about tonight, like something really bad was going to happen, and wanted her to have two others besides their granny for help. That's why Gilda and that writer unicorn, Words O'Wisdom, Wiz for short, came over. They were going to make a bit of a game night out of it, with board games like Monop-pony. Granny had enjoyed that idea. It had been years since she'd played, nopony foalish enough to challenge the old champion.

_I hope they're alright. Gilda could fly for help if they need it, Applejack can buck like no other, and Wiz... well, I think he's there just to make sure the griffin doesn't mess up, but all else fails he's at least got some raw power from being so big, on top of the whole unicorn magic thing. Well, it's getting late, time for them to stop working._

"Well, Luna's bringing out the moon now. Time for baths and dinner, then bed time for young fillies."

This was met with groans and puppy dog eyes. Big Mac tried to resist, but it was futile. _Consarnit... they're adorable. Must... maintain... authority... as...adult. Must... send them to wash._ Fluttershy smiled sweetly at the girls.

"Now, if you do it quickly, I bet Big Mac would love to tell you a bed time story, then I'll sing you a lullaby. That sound fair?"

The trio grinned and dashed off to wash up. Fluttershy giggled at the shocked expression on Mac's face before she began to ladle out the vegetable stew she'd made into six bowls. Angel Bunny smacked his lips, noting his small bowl was getting more chunks of carrot than anypony's. When the girls got back to the table, Big Mac gave a small cough.

"Apple Bloom, would you like to say thanks tonight?"

The Crusader gave a proud grin, looking around the table as everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes. She cleared her throat.

"We thank Celestia, fer makin' the sun come up and givin' the plants the energy they give us. We thank Luna fer the cool nights that make sure they don't get all dried up before they're done growin'. Thanks to the ponies who grew them, watered them, and made sure we had enough to eat."

Big Mac tilted his head towards Fluttershy. Apple Bloom facehoofed and added on.

"And thank Fluttershy fer workin' so hard cookin' this here meal. Let's eat."

The meal finished quickly, even with the girls asking for seconds. _Nothing like a good day's __work to give you an appetite, eh Apple Bloom? _The girls were lead upstairs and tucked in. Big Macintosh tried to think of a good story. Finally one came to mind that would please the eager equines.

"Say, I never told you about the time Pawpaw Brown Snout saved the farm, did I Apple Bloom? Well, it was way back before you were born, before Applejack was born and I was small enough I'd stand on tiphooves just to see over an apple.

Any how, It was morning, in that time just before Celestia raises the sun, so the sky goes all grey with tinges of black still holding on to the night. Pawpaw and I were out wrapping up morning chores, gathering firewood at the edge of the property. Now, you know as well as I do what's at the borders of our Sweet Apple Acres.

The Everfree Forest, the same forest just outside this very house. You know about manticore and cockatrice, but in that forest is a terrible beast that puts them to shame. The Basilisk. It's a snake so venomous, every where it goes, the grass dies under it. If you look it directly in the eye, it'll do something far worse than the cockatrice. The basilisk will just steal your life away, and there's no spell or tonic to change that.

Now, Pawpaw always told me to never play with snakes, but he also said don't go about hurting them just because they can hurt me too. He said I should be as respectful of their own lives as they are of mine.

"You leave 'em be Macintosh, and pay 'em no mind. They'll do the same fer you. Neither of you ain't got nothing to gain by hurting each other. You're too big to eat, and besides, as long as they don't go after the chickens, they're as helpful as the spiders are. They eat the animals that would spoil our food, like flies, roaches, mice and rats. It sounds cruel, but I'd rather have a snake eat a rat than that rat spoil a bushel of apples that could have feed a family of ponies."

Well, when we went out to the edge of the acres, there was this odd pattern on the ground. It was thick as my waist is now, a long trail that slithered over the tree roots. Those trees actually died, and the fruit wrinkled and black. Pawpaw saw something move in the dim light, and he yelled at me.

"Macintosh, stay back! Some varmint is killing off our hard work, and it's looking for you next. A colt like you fill it right up with none of the fight. I'll handle this, you go get your Granny and tell her we need some weasels. Run back to the house, NOW!"

Well, I was scared out of my wits, and next thing I know, this huge snake rises off it's belly. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it already. Pawpaw saw me looking and yelled again. He tackled me out of the way as the serpent whipped its tail at me, taking the hit instead. But Pawpaw Brown Snout ate lightning and used steel wool instead of soap. He was so tough, the blow didn't even stun him.

"Don't look it in the eye! This critter doesn't need to hit you to make you deader than a doornail. I told you to go!"

Well, I ran so fast I left my tail behind. While I was off getting Granny, your Pawpaw stayed behind, bucking apples right into the thing's face. All the pulp and juice covered its eyes.

"No yellow bellied, stomach crawling, poison using reptile is going to hurt the Apple Family on my watch!"

Well, Pawpaw bucked over one of the dead trees, and it rolled right over onto the basilisk's tail. It hollered so loud we heard it even running up with the weasels in tow. Now, I found out later, basilisks are scared stiff of weasels, and this one was no except. It smelled the air with it's big ole forked tongue and shot back into the woods. After that, we had the weasels walk around the fences, just to make sure the snake wouldn't come back. That's how Pawpaw Brown Snout saved me, the farm, and your futures."

Big Macintosh kissed the fillies on the tops of their heads, and Fluttershy sang "Hush Now" for them. Heaving big yawns, they drifted off, mumbling about how awesome Apple Bloom's grandfather was. Big Mac sighed, and the lovers went downstairs for some tea before dinner. Fluttershy had held back a question, but now it had to come out.

"How long did Brown Snout live after that?"

Big Macintosh kept his face blank. He was sure of it. By Celestia, it was his default expression, he knew he could hide his thoughts.

"What makes you think he died? He fought, he won, happily ever after..."

Fluttershy shook her head, looking hurt he was avoiding the answer.

"The poison. Nopony can survive direct contact with basilisk toxin."

The stallion cursed himself. _I had to fall for the one pony with knowledge on the creatures of that forest..._

"He... passed right in front of our eyes. He coughed up blood, but was trying to look strong leaning up against the knocked over tree. Granny was crying, and he told her not to worry. He looked right at me, and told her that there was another big strong Apple stallion that could take care of her. He asked me, do you promise to protect her, brave stallion? I held back my tears, and said yes. He smiled at that, me not crying around the fillyfolk like he'd taught me to. And that was it. His eyes clouded over, and he didn't move.

Ever since, I've tried to, Celestia and Luna know I have. But now... Granny's been Granny for a _long_ time, and nopony lives forever. Her eyes are getting worse, hip's all but done for, it's getting hard for her to breath most nights, and I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to her..."

He was surprised to find he had been shaking during those last words, but was silenced by the sudden hug from Fluttershy topping them. They hugged for a long time, and Fluttershy kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't think about those sad things. I have some news that will cheer you right up... I went to Nurse Redheart and she told me I was preg-"

"BIG MACINTOSH! FLUTTERSHY! YOU NEED TO GET TO THE FARM HOUSE NOW!"

_What the hay is Wiz doing out here?_ Big Macintosh opened the door to see the huffing unicorn. He stopped gasping for breath long enough to give a quick message.

"Granny... collapsed. Not responding. Applejack went to get the nurse. Come home."

But after the second word, Wiz was only talking to the pegasus. Big Macintosh was already a red blur. Ear laying flat against his head, the solid pony strained every muscle in his massive body, pushing forward with all his might. The only thought going through his head was getting back. Wiz and Fluttershy ran close behind at first, but his adrenaline pushed him beyond what they could manage.

Slamming through the front door, he saw the griffin sitting on the floor, Granny shaking on the couch. She was breathing shallowly, and Gilda had a claw on her neck. Looking up, all she saw was a red tornado slam her away and into the wall.

Dazed, but uninjured, Gilda could only look at the huffing stallion. She shook her head remorsefully.

"I was checking her pulse, she's alive, just barely..."

Big Macintosh opened his mouth, but didn't have time to apologize. The nurse rushed in, Applejack carrying the medical bag, Wiz and Fluttershy coming a split second later. The nurse listened to Granny's heart, the beating weak and irregular. Her lungs sounded congested, and shining a light into her eyes brought no change in in the pupil. The nurse cast a sad look to those present.

"There's nothing we can do... it's simply her time. At least we can make it comfortable for her."

A pillow and blanket were brought, and the old mare was tucked in. Soon, her shaking stilled. Everypony felt the room chill, and Redheart took out a piece of paper.

"Time of death 1:24 A.M..."

Big Macintosh was too stunned to think. He just stared at Granny, her form now enjoying the eternal sleep. Around him, everyone else was crying softly, the sorrow of fresh loss. Applejack wept harder than anyone, because she knew it would destroy Apple Bloom when she finally heard. But all this fell on deaf ears. Big Mac was dead to the world, lost in his thoughts.

_She... she's gone. The mare who all but birthed me herself is gone. Granny, why did you leave like this? Now? Apple Bloom doesn't even have her cutie mark, didn't you want to see one last Apple filly grow up? How will the family go on with the Head?_

The only thing he noticed was Gilda go to pick up the body. Rage, a fire fueled by anguish and loss, filled him. He screamed, turned around, and buck the griffin into the wall. There was a snap, and Gilda yelled in pain. Macintosh stood protectively in front of his Granny.

"STAY BACK YOU BIRDY BITCH! Just because Granny's dead doesn't mean she's free food for the likes of you!"

The nurse and Wiz rushed over to her. Helping her stand, the awkward angle of the wing was a sure sign it had broken. Gilda stared at the stallion, a pain far deeper than the damaged wing in her eyes.

"Applejack asked me to pick her up, so we could get her down to the doctor's to get the full cause and all. You... you honestly thought I would eat her? Or any pony? I... I thought you guys knew that was just a stupid myth."

Big Macintosh looked at everyone staring at him. Besides Gilda's hurt gaze, Applejack and Fluttershy were glancing back and forth, unsure of how to react. Redheart was just plain shocked. But Words, his eyes made Big Macintosh shudder despite his burning anger, the icy rage behind that look made snow seem outright tropical. The unicorn levitated the body with care onto Applejack's back.

"Everyone go ahead. I'll stay here with Big Mac until he calms down..."

The girls left, Gilda limping from the pain. The two stallions watched each other for a long time. Macintosh was breathing raggedly, chest heaving from the effort. He got into a charging stance, feeling that the unicorn wanted them alone to fight. Wiz's eyes narrowed.

"You best sit down Mac. If you even think about bringing more pain and suffering, even your own, to this evening so help me I will END YOU."

Big Mac didn't care for talking, a mindless yell filling the air as he pounced upon the unicorn. They kicked, and bit, and headbutt until Wiz finally pinned the maddened farmpony, his horn poking under Mac's chin. The pair were bleeding, bruised, and missing clumps of hair. Wiz finally removed his horn once they were calmed down. Big Macintosh yelled again, and Wiz prepared for round two, but the red stallion collapsed into a sobbing wreck. _No fillyfolk here to see me cry. I'm keeping the promise Pawpaw..._

Wiz led him to the bathroom where his privacy would be assured, and set about picking up the room. The furniture was tossed around, pictures fallen off the wall, and broken ceramics littered the floor. When he finished, Big Mac had boiled down to a silent weeping. At some point he'd vomited, and now could only manage dry heaves that hurt nearly as bad as everything else. Wiz pat him on the back.

"Listen, I'm going to go catch up with the girls. They'll be worried sick about us by now, and I'll tell them you're fine. Wash up, and stay here until you calm down. They need you to be strong, like you always have been. Granny is gone, but you still have Apple Bloom and Applejack to watch over. Not to mention Fluttershy and her... I better go now."

Wiz left the house at a stiff trot, and found them all sitting inside the small hospital's waiting room. Everyone gasped at his state, the dozen or so scrapes from the fight still bleeding. As Redheart bandaged him, he explained the fight. Gilda, already in cast, seemed the most confused.

"What did you mean there, C.M.F.I.S?"

Nurse Redheart began to give Wiz stitches on a cut above his eye. Professional she was, he educated while doing so.

"Cutie Mark Failure Insanity Syndrome is what it meant. It's what happens when a pony loses his or her purpose, or rather, thinks they have. I had it happen once, when I lost my first patient. I refused to touch another pony, afraid my hooves had become death, and wouldn't heal a soul until a huge accident forced every available member of the medical staff to work. It forced me back on the right track. Does anypony know what his cutie mark symbolizes?"

Applejack nodded, biting her lip.

"Well, he tole me it was fer growing up being the one to protect Granny. Now that she's gone..."

The door opening again signaled Macintosh's entrance. He was on the opposite end of everything now. His eyes were blood shot, his hair poking out everywhere, even the hay between his lips seemed to sag more than usual.

"Hey..."

Fluttershy ran over and hugged him, glad to see he was alright. Gilda looked ready to give him a piece of her mind, but Words held her back with a hoof. Macintosh was just as banged up as Wiz, and Gilda gave a nod. There would be no more words in the hospital, most of them falling asleep despite the uncomfortable chairs. Fluttershy and Big Macintosh, however, had stepped outside. He stared down at the ground, despite the close embrace. Fluttershy gave a small gulp.

"Macintosh, I know you're upset. I know you lost the one you promised your Pawpaw you'd protect. But ow you can't protect any one if you stay this way, especially not our..."

Macintosh stared at her, eyes widening as she placed his hoof to her stomach.

"Stay like you are, and you won't be able to protect our love, and what it has brought us."

The stallion looked into her eyes, sad but hopeful. He began crying softly, and hugged her close.

"I... I'm going to be a dad? And the girls, they'll be aunts?"

The news sunk in further, and he stared up into the night sky. The weight of the day was catching up, and sleep slammed over his head like a club. Despite the covering darkness, he remembered something Granny had told him once, when they buried Pawpaw.

_The cycle of life and death, birth and breath bodies in the loam. _

_Bury us next to our trees, so that our souls won't roam. _

_An Apple has no headstone, but living mighty wood, _

_And lovers shall rest together, as they rightly should._

_For love can last forever, upon the Apple ranches,_

_Lover's embrace for all time, with intertwining branches._

_But death is not the end for us, o colt so young and bold,_

_New life springs up between the loss, replacing tiring old._

_A foal is born, a foal grows up, tending to the tree_

_That will someday hold her body, and lets her soul fly free._

_So laugh, and cry, and sing, and play, do not fear the en'_

_Because your stories must be told, so new ones can begin._

…

I was unsure of a lot of this chapter, but I've wanted to use this story for several topics, just as I want to develop my other ones to tell their own unique lessons. I lost my grandmother several years ago, and while it wasn't as... dramatic, it still tore me up inside, despite remaining so stoic about it. I even was a pall-bearer at the funeral, and I didn't cry. No, I tell a lie, I wept, but two weeks before, when she was alive and so drugged up to ease her pain she wasn't even coherent. I begged God not to take her so soon, but well, that was years ago.

I did concede one thing after the service. I went around my school, and asked 100 of my classmates for "Hugs for Nana, to replace the ones I'll never be able to give her again." I know that act, and indeed this post chapter chat seem like a bit of sympathetic drivel, stuff meant to trick you into relating. I know I'm typically cynical enough to notice. But I meant it, just as I do here.

Ok, forgive me, but I need to say this. It's going to be rally cheesy, so I'm warning you before hand so you can skip a bit.

I miss you Nana, and I hope I'm doing you proud, practicing my writing every day to make something out of this slacker you called a grandson. I love you, and some day I hope we'll meet again. Don't ask why I'm practicing with My Little Pony stories, that will ruin the moment...

Ok, it's safe. In case the ending of the.. poem ( I suck at poetry) worried you, the story for Big Macintosh and Fluttershy does NOT end here.

As always, thank you reading. I think I need to... I don't know.. burn a candle or soemthing.

Kyletra


	5. Goodbye Granny

Applejack sat across the table from her brother, a stack of papers piled high between them.

"This here's all the expenses. The bills for Granny's medicine and treatments , embalming, coroner's fee, cost of the casket, flowers, and we're going to have to pay somepony to give the last rites. And we still need to pick the pallbearers. Most o' our kin are busy getting ready for the harvest, they don't have the time to come for the funeral. Ah know we'll carry it, what about the other slots?"

Big Macintosh shook his head, looking over the the sheer amount of money they were going to owe. _Granny deserves the best, but we just can't afford it. _Heaving a sigh, he looked over the list of guests who said they could make it to the service.

"Well, Caramel is coming, and so is Wiz. They both have worked with us, and are good friends. Seeing as no proper relative can come, they'll do the job... speaking of job, I think I'll see with Wiz on doing the rites as well. He's a lot better with words than any other pony I know. He may also know is someone else is free to be a pallbearer as well."

Applejack nodded, and began putting away the paperwork. When Big Mac left to speak with the unicorn, she went upstairs to Apple Bloom's room. _Poor filly's taken it worse than me and Macintosh combined._ Opening the door, Applejack could only see a lump on the bed, and the sharp intake of breath of someone trying very hard to halt crying. Applejack walked over to the bedside, and pat the lump in the sheet.

"You holdin' up there sugarcube? You ain't said a word since the day before yesterday."

The covers were thrown off, revealing a red eyed little filly, her face covered in tears and mucus from heavy sobbing. She wiped her face on her hoof, and looked miserably at her sister.

" 'ow am Ah 'oldin' up? Granny's gone Applejack! You and Macintosh are all frazzled, on top of Macintosh still 'as bruises from the fight. At school, everypony is trying to be nice about it, even Diamond Tiara, but that just makes it worse! Why do they have to keep reminding me Ah'm never going to see Granny again?"

Applejack hugged her baby sister as a fresh wave of sorrow overtook the Crusader. It was a true child's cry, howling in anguish with tears, snot, and spittle flowing freely. Applejack pat her back, a few more tears of her own slipping out to land on top of Apple Bloom's head.

Apple Bloom calmed down by the time Big Macintosh came home. She'd taken a bath and was feeling slightly better, if only because being clean was a lot better than possibly becoming a filly shaped booger. Applejack was in the tub, so Big Macintosh took the chance to talk to Apple Bloom himself.

"You're hurting bad, we all are. But you stay tough, like the big mare you're growing up to be. An Apple doesn't let themselves be dragged down. We get up and buck back, harder and stronger than we ever were. We'll get through this, together."

Apple Bloom smiled softly and hugged her massive brother's front leg, the best she can honestly manage. Big Macintosh kissed the top of her head, and nudged her towards the kitchen. _Words definitely has a way of speaking that helps bring ya up, doesn't he? I gotta thank him for helping me with that little speech. And for being willing to speak for Granny. _Inside the kitchen, there was a bag from Sugarcube Corner.

"I know you ain't been eating too much, but I think this will definitely be worth a bite."

Opening the package, there were some fresh apple fritters, some blueberry muffins, and a big shoofly pie. Apple Bloom's stomach rumbled loudly, some of her favorite treats present. Sitting at the table, Mac put her share on a plate and let her start eating. She chewed merrily, her face turning into a sticky, sugary mess by the end of the meal. Big Macintosh got her a towel moistened with hot water and she cleaned her face. Heaving a sigh of contentment, the filly then yawned loudly, evoking a chuckle from her brother.

"Well, seems you're plum tuckered out aren't you? Let's get you up to bed, tomorrow is going to be a long day for us Apples..."

Nodding, the normally energetic filly went up to bed with no fuss. She said good night to her sister as they passed in the hall, while Applejack went into the kitchen. She and Mac ate in silence, and got back down to business.

"Any luck finding the last pallbearer?"

"Seeing as she was there, Gilda offered to help. I figured I owed it to her to let her prove how much she does respect our Granny after... my tantrum. She's grounded for a while, so her and Dash can't live together right now, but Dash visits with her a lot. Matter o' fact, Dash and Cheerilee were over there too. Looked like they were all eating dinner, but something didn't feel right in the air, so I left pretty quick.

Words will also be speaking for free, so at least we don't need to hire someone. He's not officially trained, but seeing as he's handling the Library while Twilight and Trixie are out of town, he'll just look up some of the basics. I just told him to say what we needed to hear. He's good at doing that."

Applejack nodded wearily, finished her dinner.

"Ah'm glad they agreed, with all the bills and such we'd put this off to the last minute. Well, you best warsh up yourself. Get some sleep too, we're going to have to work before the service, Granny would have liked to be put to rest just as the sunset. Good night, Big Mac."

Big Macintosh nodded and went to the bathroom. He drew a big, steaming hot bath and slid in. Staring up the ceiling, his mind wandered as the vapors enveloped him. _Granny's going to be put right next to Pawpaw Brown Snout, just like they should rightly be. But in all this, I still can't help but feel a bit happy inside. _

_ This time next year, I'll be raising up my own little sapling Apple. Course, I'll have to do right by Fluttershy first. We ain't had much time to talk about it, but she'd dead set on the wedding being the day after Winter Wrap-up. She wants all her little critters bright eyes and bushy tailed. We'll need to actually tell everypony first, but I figure most of them know we'd be doing this anyway. Ah well, my hooves are getting pruney, time for bed._

Big Macintosh dried off, and took a moment to walk into each of his sisters rooms. They were both asleep, and not wanting to stir them, just gave them each a good night kiss to the forehead and tucked them in better. He was about to get in bed, when an old urge hit him. Kneeling at the bedside, he lowered his head.

"Celestia and Luna, I figure you don't hear this sort of thing anyway, and I wouldn't want you to actively get into Apple family business much besides. I just want to say Thank You, for giving me the days and nights I've got to spend with my friends and family. My favorite memories will forever be walking into that kitchen to see either of the two mares I loved, one as a family, the other as lover, taking the time and effort just to make me happy.

Princess Luna, I have something to ask of you though. Tomorrow's sunset will be the last one Granny ever sees. If you have the whim to, could you make it even more beautiful, to honor the kind soul we put to rest? Good night, sorry to keep on like that..."

Crawling into bed, Big Macintosh was blessed with instant, dreamless sleep. Unknown to him, his words did carry. The Princesses stood next to each other, sleep never really being much beyond a time waster for the Alicorns.

"Well, what do you think I should do sister? She was the grandmother of one of the Bearers who came and rescued me from myse- from Nightmare Moon's influence. Do you think, perhaps, you could help me weave the sky for them, just this once?"

Celestia nuzzled her sister softly, a thin smile curling the ruler's lips.

"Of course, if I refused, I'd send myself to the sun."

In the morning, the Apple family set out to buck like they never had. They needed to do a full day's work in a few hours, because they needed to get ready before the service. They were surprised, but appreciative when Caramel, Words, Gilda, Dash, Fluttershy and even Angel Bunny arrived to help. The fillies set about bucking while Words used his magic to pick up stray apples, allowing a constant train of carts to lug the produce. Angel met with some of the other wildlife, and informed them of the loss. They agreed to leave the Apple family alone longer, the sauce debt having almost run out.

Everypony drank a quick glass of tea, sans Words who just took a quick swig of water and set about preparing the eulogy. They rinsed off their sweat, and had just barely dried before Granny's casket arrived. They took it, closed, into the barn, where chairs were set up for the guests. Opening the top, everypony looked down sadly at the frail looking body resting on the pillows. Not long after, half of Ponyville began filing in. Rarity and Pinkie Pie stood with the group, while others like Ditzy, Dinky and the Mayor just took their seat with little more than a knowing nod of the head. Soon, the seat were filed and Words got behind the podium.

"We are gathered here today to honor the life of Annie Smith-Apple, called Granny Smith by friends and loved ones. She was born, raised, and died, right here in Ponyville. Although she only married into the Apple family, she was loved dearly by her family, which includes her three sons, their wives, eight grandchildren, two great-grand children, and countless nieces, nephews, cousins, in-laws and blood. Sadly, most could not attend today, but as you see, they do so only because to leave their work means the harvest would be ruined."

In place of flowers, Granny was surrounded by letters, every one of them from relatives sending their grief and promise of visits as soon as they can. Words nodded at a grey mare with a big stringed instrument.

"Miss Octavia will now play a piece for us, about the joy of life, the sorrow of parting, and the hope of reunion in the worlds beyond. Take this moment for introspection, and offer your prayers and support to the Apple family. If you so desire, come up to say a more personal goodbye to Granny."

The mare put bow to string, and soon a long note dragged out across the barn. Some, like Ditzy, began to cry silently, the sadness of the service finally pushed over the edge by the addition of music. The Mayor walked up, and muttered a farewell to the elder. Many more came, gazed into the coffin, and sat back down. Finally, the Apple siblings rose as one, and walked up. Big Macintosh picked up Apple Bloom so she could see. Reaching in, she pat granny's mane, a tear rolling down her face to land on her grandmother's nose.

"Goodbye Granny. We love you, and we're gonna miss you somethin' fierce."

The casket was closed, and the pallbearers took position. Shouldering the weight, they marched out into the orchard, the throng of ponies following behind. A grave was dug at the base of a Brown Snout tree, and they gently lowered the coffin. Words stood beside the tree to give one final speech.

"I admit, I am not one for poems, or artistic turns of phrase. I try to be blunt, if supportive, to everypony around me. But if no one objects, I would like to try one I think will help us remember that this is not suppose to be a sad day."

There was a mild murmur of confusion, but that stopped when Apple Bloom spoke up.

"Ah.. Ah want to hear it, Mr. O'Wisdom. Granny liked yer little stories, she'd... she'd probably love this."

Words smiled warmly at the filly, and cleared his throat.

"Life is not how long you live,

The hours, days and years

But how many smiles you give,

Teeth showing 'tween the ears.

And Happiness is not your own

But what you give to peers.

You're born, you live, you someday die

But never fear the end

Many have gone before you

Maybe me, my friend

But stay strong, move with the weight

Never snap, but bend.

Forgive my words and how they seem

To not quite match a tempo

But life must have its ups and down

Not knowing where to go

But when you're finally put to rest

I'd like you just to know

That our bond will be eternal

The moments in the sun

Our time spent enjoying life

And having lots of fun

We love you with all our hearts

But now the poem's done."

There was utter silence, many dabbing their eyes, though some were doing that anyway. Apple bloom sniffed, and smiled sadly at the unicorn.

"Thank you, Ah'm sure she loved that."

Everypony left shortly after the hole was filled in. Big Macintosh, his sisters, and Fluttershy stayed behind. After a moment, they turned around, and went into the house. Behind them, the sun had set, the majestic purples, blues, and reds painting the sky a glorious end to signal the end of the life of a glorious pony.

…

This is later than the update yesterday. Damn work is kicking my plot. I meant to have this as an independent story, but I thought perhaps it would be best to make sure everyone reading Big Mac's got this side of the story. It's been a long time since I've been to a funeral, so forgive me if the service seemed short, or missing parts, or added odd parts.

I want you guys to be entertained when I write, but I don't mean that as "Haha, eh told a funny". I try to appeal to every type of draw, as life is full of it. No one has a life of pure simple happy love. Death, frustration, trust issues, lack of friends, knowing you've changed as a person. I didn't set out to do it, but I can't help but feel I've applied themes to my main stories.

Big Mac's theme is Life, and all the love and sorrow that get wrapped into living one. Gilda's is Trust, of love, of friends, and most importantly, of oneself. Trixie's story is Change, both physically and mentally throughout our lives, and the effects the people around us have. Or perhaps I'm putting way too much thought into my own work.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, have a wonderful day.

Kyletra


	6. Coping

Applejack is such a wonderful pony. She honest, dependable, loyal to a fault. She's incredibly strong, able to buck all day long and barely show the exhaustion she feels on the inside. Her mind is simple, but not stupid. Instead, she likes to take the direct route, clash head to head with her problems. Yes, Applejack of the Apple Family is a pony no one would question her motives for anything. That is, until she sneaks into her bedroom window at two o'clock in the morning.

Applejack carefully closed the window behind her, smiling softly to herself. _Yep, that was a great session. They always like it when Ah get a bit rough with 'em, Ah jest hope they'll be alright until next week._ Suddenly the light turned on, and there was Big Macintosh, flicking his hay from one side of his mouth to the other. Applejack froze, half in, half out of bed.

"Hey there brother. Ah was jest getting ready to get the day started. Ah'm amazed Ah could pull mahself out of bed. Well, let's get going. Eheh."

She pursed her lips, looking from side to side shiftily. Big Macintosh sighed, but didn't say anything. He'll get the information he wanted AFTER he makes her work her hooves off all day on little sleep. Applejack squeezed by her brother, and dashed out to get started on the chores. _Good, Ah'll have all day to think of an excuse. Ah don't know HOW he'd react to the truth..._

Applejack spend the day pulling the firewood wagon, hauling apples, pressing and bottling juice, fixing the distillery, and in general all the really dirty/physical jobs. She was scrubbing the dirt off the market stand when the lack of sleep took over. She flopped across the counter and fell asleep in the suds.

She was awoken by a bucket of water splashing across her face. Blinking against the afternoon sun, she made out he figure of her massive sibling. In his mouth, an empty bucket.

"What the hay did you do that for?"

He set it down and took the scrub brush from her soapy bucket, wordlessly finishing the job she had started. Her face turned the same color as his through sheer anger. _Is he saying Ah can't be counted on to do my part? Well! Sleepy or not, Ah'm going to do the rest of the farm while he's here playing maid._

But when she ran off to find work, she couldn't find a single thing to do. In the few hours she had slept, Macintosh had finished every last chore, duty, and "To Do" List item. _He even finished all the paperwork! He doesn't normally get on that until after supper! Why is he... making the day shorter. Oh Celestia, and between everything, Ah haven't had time to think something up! As soon as he gets done washing the-_

"Applejack."

She cursed her quiet kin mentally, before turning to face him. The look on his face was the normal bored stoicism, with the exception of a slightly raised eyebrow. _Aw, hay, Macintosh, do Ah really have to tell you?_

Her brother shifted his weight uncomfortably, unsure what to say next. _Applejack, why are you out so late lately? What the hay have you been up to? Nnnnope. That won't do. She's probably trying to cope still herself, so I shouldn't be harsh on her. But what if it's something hurting her besides lack of __sleep? I wish Words was here, he's good at this sort of thing._

"Applejack, I miss Granny too. If ya ever need to talk, you know I'll listen."

The look on her face made it clear he'd missed. _He thinks this has to do with Granny's... well, Ah reckon it might. It has been a nice distraction from it. Well, if he's gonna get so worked up, Ah better come clean._

"Mac, it's not about Granny. Ah... got into something Ah'm not sure you'd enjoy. Now, it's nothing bad! But well... it's kinda embarrassing to talk about. Me and some of the ponies in town get together and um... well, come next week. It's easier to just show."

Applejack ran off to hide her shame. Macintosh tried to digest the words as best he could, hoping after some thought it wouldn't sound so bad. _Nooo... did she just. Invite me to... what? No. Nonononono. My sister is an upstanding young mare, she wouldn't fall in for such... What did Granny call it? Um... nevermind._

The next week was a rough one for the Apple Family. Macintosh and Applejack could hardly make eye contact. Work suffered, and they had to use Caramel for things they normally would have been able to handle perfectly fine themselves. Which itself proved counter productive. More than once, Big Mac turned a corner to see them whispering to themselves.

The day of whatever "meeting" they were going to attend, the whispering got far worse. The pair giggled, the barely controlled mirth clear on their face. Anticipation was thick in the air around those two. The last time, he cactually caught a few words. "Leather", "chain", and "Constitution".

_What the? Was I right to worry before? Applejack has never been this... chummy with Caramel before. Oh, I knew this would happen eventually, but why so soon after everything else? Can't my little sisters stay the innocent little fillies a little while longer?_

This train of thought was derailed by Apple Bloom tapping him on the shoulder.

"Big Mac, can the Crusaders have a sleepover here tonight?"

"Me and Applejack have something to do tonight sugarcube, and we can't watch you..."

Big Mac chewed his lip, Apple Bloom already looking at him teary eyed. _Well, Fluttershy should be alright watching the girls here. Shoot, it might be a lesson for them to be around a soon-to-be mother. Apple Bloom already knows a bit about the birds and the bees, sort to speak, since she's helped Applejack be midwife for the cows a few times. _

"Well, alright. But first let me see about the sitter for you three."

Leaving the farm, he galloped over to Fluttershy's cottage just as Redheart was leaving. She was pushing along some sort of TV screen on wheels. The sight of the nurse put him on edge, but her cheerful smile reassured him everything was alright. _She was just checking up on her. This IS her first pregnancy, I guess we're all on edge if our fragile little pegasus will be alright. _

Walking inside, he saw his beloved curled on her couch, humming to herself. Her stomach was getting rather full, but to him she was just as lovely as always. He walked over and surprised the half-asleep flier with a kiss. Her eyes shot open, then her lips turned into a small smile despite the kiss. Breaking away, she beamed at the stallion.

"Oh, Macintosh, you won't believe the good news... that is, if you think it'll be ok. But, I think it's wonderful! And the girls are going to be so surprised and and.."

Macintosh put a hoof to her lips, cutting her short. While seeing her so ecstatic was adorable, he had come here with a purpose of his own. Still, her excitement was his own.

"Now then, just what are you getting so worked up over? That can't be good for the foal."

"Foals."

Big Mac stared at her for a moment, the one word causing a major shift in attitude. His jaw dropped, all but hitting the floor as she tapped her belly twice. His face broke into a wide grin, looking from her face to where the still growing babes were.

"Twins? There haven't been twins in the Apple Family for years! Is that what that thing was? An ultrasound?"

Fluttershy nodded, practically glowing from sheer joy.

"Yes. She thought I was getting a little too big for just one baby, so she went and got the monitor. It's still too early to tell much, but there are definitely two hearts beating in me besides my own!"

The pair embraced, and the stallion was so glad to have this gem to carry home with him. In all the excitement, he almost forgot to she if she'd be willing to come to Sweet Apple acres so Apple Bloom could have the sleepover. Fluttershy said it would be no problem at all, she wanted to go tell Applejack the news anyway.

Grabbing a cart, Macintosh insisted on her not walking all the way there. He hadn't wanted her to join in the show that hourglass colt was casting for either, but that was more stress than strain related. _Besides, she's too meek to just say she doesn't like being on camera. Especially ever since the Photo Finish put her in the spotlight._

Once Fluttershy got to the farm and settled in, the girls' sleepover could begin. Applejack, Caramel and Big Macintosh left together. The pair were still whispering, and this time the word "Charisma" slipped in. _What am I walking into here?_

They went to Sugar Cube Corner, walking down, deep down into the basement. Spider webs hung over crates of stored away pans and other cooking equipment. At a table were several hooded figures, a single candle illuminating the room. From where they were, the hoods cast shadows over the ponies faces, hiding their identities.

One set down several tomes upon the table, another odd shaped trinkets, and another small figures of ponies and other creatures. _This all feel sorta... occult..._ The head seat looked up at the farmers.

"It seems the warriors have arrived, shall we see if any survived?"

"Wait, Zecora? Miss Zecora is that you? Just what the hay sort of voodoo hocus pocus have you got my sister into?"

Several more candles were lit, and the zebra took down her hood. She smiled peacefully at Big Macintosh, and stood up to allow Applejack to take her place at the head of the table. His sister opened the tomes, looking over something as others took off their hoods. Besides Zecora, Caramel, and Applejack, there was Pinkie Pie, who was busy scarfing down some of the snacks laid on a table to the side, and to his surprise Lyra the unicorn.

"Just what the hay are you lot doing here?"

Applejack turned beet red, and held up a book. The cover had a picture of several ponies in armor, leather vests, chain mail, and special horn blades. Next to them were griffons and Diamond Dogs in similar outfits, and they were all looking ready to fight what looked like a floating eyeball with teeth.

"We've, sorta started playing Castles and Cretins. I don't know why we had them, but I found some books in the attic one day. You make up a character, work out what sort of stats they get. Ah'm the Master, so Ah tell the main story, give 'em story hooks that sort o' thing. Pinkie is a bard, she sings songs to heal or fight. Caramel here is our rogue, the little sneak will cut you down afore you know what kit ya. Zecora likes to be a druid, and Lyra, well... She just likes to bea Diamond Dog and pretend she has hands."

The unicorn held a cardboard sword up with her magic, holding it to her hoof like she could really wield it.

"And you fight big ole monsters. Only, it's rolling dice and paper, insteada putting yer body out to get hurt. Ah didn't want to tell you because... well you never were the type for make believe."

Her brother stared at her for a moment, before heaving a sigh of disappointment. Applejack looked ashamed of herself, doing something so silly and outright admitting it to her brother. _Wait, the hay am Ah thinking? Ah love to do this, and by Celestia Ah'm good at it! If he don't like it he can-_

Big Macintosh took the books and a piece of paper himself. The group watched in stunned silence as he looked over them, grunting in annoyance at some points. Applejack was even more confused by this, and her anger melted away.

"Big Mac, ain't you gonna say something about how.. childish this is?"

He nodded, putting down the pencil.

"Eeyup."

"Well?" Applejack leaned back, bracing herself for whatever came next.

"You forgot to have a Fighter or something to tank the damage. Mind if I use a Paladin? I always did like being Lawful Good."

He smiled at his utterly confused sister, and opened the book to the last page. Glued to the back was a drawing of a earth pony in full plate armor, divine light glowing around him as he stood big and strong. The artist had called it Smitehoof the Radiant, and signed it:

Big Macintosh, age 14.

…

Just a little intermission, because I realized how long it has been since I gave an update to this story. I did plan the next proper chapter to be it's last, but with the realization of all the stuff I can have Applejack and him get into, I might just continue on anyway. Hope you enjoyed.

Kyle


	7. Delay

"Oh my, Macintosh, are you sure you can't stay here with me? It is... N-n-n-nightmare Night. Please?"

The Earth pony gave a comforting grin, and kissed the panicked pegasus on the nose. Fluttershy let her lips twitch in a small smile herself, but she knew the answer the follow.

"You know I'd love to Sugarcube, but I was asked to pull the hay ride this year. Wouldn't be fair to any pony for me to just shrug off my duty and deny somepony their night's fun. Besides, it's just little kids running around in costumes. You'll be fine. Angel will come and get me if anything really bad happens, so trust us."

The little rabbit saluted, if only to confirm he was ready to protect. Fluttershy wasn't visibly comforted by any of this, but she let Big Macintosh leave to put on his costume. Locking the door to the cabin, Fluttershy sat down and Angel brought over a large bowl of candy.

"Oh, well, I am stuck at home. I should be able to at least give out something..." Her stomach rumbled loudly. "Darn these cravings, I've been such the little piggy lately. Just about the only thing left to eat is..."

Her eyes fell on the packages sweets, a terribly un-Fluttershy-ish greed in her eyes. Angel stood tall, stood brave. Fluttershy, however, just seemed so focused on the candy, almost... predatory. So he decided to do the smart thing, and followed his rabbit instincts.

He ran like hell.

"Come back Angel, Momma doesn't want you! Just those sweets!"

Away from the cottage, Big Macintosh was in a good mood about tonight, despite the fact it had overridden their normally scheduled meeting. Everypony wouldn't have had their heart in the game anyway. He had to pull the cart, Applejack was running the apple bob, Zecora was doing her thing, Caramel and Lyra want to go to the festivities anyway. As for Pinkie... well, everypony in town knows Pinkie and sugar are like fish and water. Especially free sugar from every willing giver in Ponyville.

It was a shame though, because last time, they had stopped in the middle of a big fight against a hydra. Almost the entire party was unconscious except for him, but he knew what to do. _Lay on Hooves on Zecora's druid, then she can bring up Pinkie's bard and the two of them can get us back on our feet. It'll be rough, but Applejack isn't the luckiest pony when it comes to rolls, so we should be safe for a bit._

The planning distracted him all the way home. Apple Bloom was jumping around like jackrabbit on a pogo stick.

"Mac! Mac! Ah got mai costume! Help me put et on, Applejack had to go set up the bobbing station, so she couldn't. Hurry! The Crusaders'll be here any minute!"

The brother chuckled as he helped his baby sister slip into the Bride of Frankenhooves outfit. She spun around looked herself over.

"Well, do Ah look scary? Will Nightmare Moon not eat me?"

Macintosh gave a dark chuckle as he finished putting his own costume on. The cloak swirled dramatically, and Apple Bloom took an apprehensive step backwards. It was in vain as he scooped her up in a hug.

"Nightmare Moon? My little Apple Bloom! You're so cute I could just eat you myself!"

Macintosh chomped his teeth at her, grinning as she beat weakly at his chest.

"Aw, shucks, lemme go! Ah'ma be late."

Big Macintosh set her down, watching as she ran off to join her friends, who were calling for her to get her flank in gear. He stood in the doorway for a moment, smiling to himself, when a thought hit him. _I... haven't visited in a while, have I?_

Walking down the rows of apple trees, he finally came to the thick trunk of the brown snout tree. The earth at the roots was still somewhat bare from the more recent addition. In its branches, a few late apples hung low. The first autumn chills had already come, so the harvest was going to start in full soon. But Macintosh decided this tree was going to bear its fruit just a little longer. Well, except for one.

The apple he gently bucked down landed perfectly between the two stones that marked the final resting places. He sat down, smiling softly.

"Well, it's our first nightmare Night without ya Granny. I know you never liked staying up late, but you always did like to help us dress up. Pawpaw liked this time of year too. We'd heat up the cider with a stick of cinnamon in everyone's mugs and just sit outside. Our breath would show in the cold night air and all of us'd just watch the stars.

We still do it Pawpaw, though the cider I've been making just ain't as good as yours. I know it too, because there are still some casks of your hard cider deep in the storeroom. Potent stuff now, it all but burns the lining off our throats if we dare drink it. Good for curing a cough though. Heh..."

Big Macintosh heaved a sigh, shaking his head.

"Well, I have used it for more than a cough lately though. Ever since you left us Granny, I'd been... enjoying it every now and then. I've been smart about it, never drinking more than a cup or two. Last thing I need is for anypony to see me all liquored up. Pawpaw, you know what I mean.

Heh, remember when I was little, you let me have a sip of your best stock? Burned like perdition! I thought I'd swallowed a coal. And you just laughed and laughed, ya old applebucker..."

Big Macintosh fell into silence, figuring he might as well stop talking to thin air. _I have been talking a lot tonight. I've been talking a lot more in general. I guess life's been a little too complicated for just a Eyup or Nope to get me by. Bills, running the farm, the girls, Fluttershy..._

"Hey Pawpaw Brown Snout. Have I told you about Fluttershy yet? I suppose it's a bit late now, seeing as she's bearing your great-grandbabies and all. And yes, the wedding's planned for Spring. I'ma be a man about it. Well, where should I start with that filly?

I think you'd have liked her, despite the fact you and pesagi never got on too well, cause if it weren't for the wings, you'd swear she was an earth pony. Well, that goes for any pegasus, but you know I mean different. Fluttershy's got this way with animals and kids, they both fear and love her.

She's quiet, but she's got an iron core to her that'll never bend. Why, once, when Apple Bloom was in danger from a cockatrice, she STARED it down. How many ponies can you think of that could look one of those scaly things in the eye and have IT blink? Besides you, Pawpaw."

A hollow laugh came from the stallion, a few tears working their ways down his cheeks. They smudged the makeup, leaving long streaks down the side of his face.

"It... It's not fair, is it? I know I told Apple Bloom it's how things work, but WHY? You two needed to have stayed longer. I wanted to share this with you! Why were you denied being able to watch me grow up into the big stallion like you wanted me to become?

I have ponies I can protect now! I have Fluttershy, my babies, the girls. Why couldn't you be around to see my journey completed? You've been gone for years Pawpaw, but... it still hurts. Every time I put on the vest and collar and hat... It hurts. Because it makes me think of you, and how much better you filled them than I do!"

Bitter tears stung his eyes, and the red stallion forced himself to calm down. Ragged breathes shook his massive frame, but he finally got a hold of himself. Macintosh looked forlornly at the stones.

"I... know this is not how I should be. If you WERE here right now, you'd probably pop me upside the head for blubberin' like this."

The stallion shifted on the cold soil, looking at the two stones and the single apple. He shook his head and kicked it away.

"I suppose asking you two to share one apple is kinda silly. Hold on I have something better in mind."

Big Macintosh left the graves for a few minutes, then came back with two cups of steaming liquid. It was hot cider, with a stick of cinnamon floating in it. They balanced haphazardly on the tray he held in his teeth, but he didn't dare spill a drop. Setting them down in front of the stone, he gave a small snort at his sentimentality. The twilight was already quickly fading to true night.

"Well, I spent too long here. I gotta go... I miss you two. An awful lot. Happy Nightmare Night..."

Big Macintosh left the streaked makeup alone. The lines down his face added to the creepiness of the outfit anyway, or at least he told himself. Deep inside, he was actually glad to leave the tears un-wiped. It was rare for him to be able to show emotion, so to have them out yet still hidden was a novelty he wasn't going to let slip away. His mood brightened once he got to work pulling the cart, and the physical labor for the rest of the night definitely put him at ease.

Meanwhile, at the Cottage of Cowardice...

"Oh dear... I ate all the candy. I'm so sorry about your tail Angel, I thought it was white cotton candy... but what will I do about the treaters?"

A knock came on the door, and panic took over.

"**GOAWAY! NOCANDYHERE! NOVISITORSONNIGHTMARENIGHT!**"

And all the way back at Sweet Apple Acres, the two mugs sat on the graves.

Empty.

…

No update yesterday, AND Nightmare Night the day after Halloween? Kyle, for shame...

* insert Rarity's pathetic clip once again *

I'm sorry I didn't do what I set out to do yesterday. I just couldn't think of anything for this story until I thought about the grave visit. Then the story just kinda fell into place.

I just hope Luna's tossing Fluttershy around after the lesson doesn't cause a miscarriage. Naw, that's too dark for this fic. So, I'll nip this in the bud now: The babies are safe despite the floppy hug.

Kyle


	8. Apologies to Istallions Everywhere

Some times, it's hard to please everyone around you. Everyone works so very hard just trying to make sure others have a good opinion of them. But the real issue is, at the end of the day, are you pleased with yourself? Is what your doing here and now leading to your ultimate happiness? Should it displease even those closest to you, will what you choose be right for you?

This sort of thinking was not in Big Macintosh's mind, as today had actually gone rather well for him. Aside from a few quick chores, today was a good calm before the storm of harvest. Especially with The Harvest Feast following soon after, the next few weeks were looking fairly hectic. And so, he was going to spend this free day with Fluttershy.

Walking up to her cottage door, he'd barely knocked when she yanked him inside. She looked panicked... well, more so than usual. She was peeking out the window, whimpering and muttering to herself.

"Sugarcube, you alright? You look like yer expectin' company, and not the good kind."

Fluttershy bit her lip, still looking out between the curtains.

"Well, I am expecting bad company, but it's also very good. Especially with you here. I um... well, you and my father haven't met yet."

Big Macintosh grinned sheepishly.

"Ah, well I could see how this could all be awkward then. I'm sure my Pa wouldn't be too happy about just now meeting the stallion who um... sowed the seed before the land deeds were signed with Applejack."

Fluttershy froze and bleated, tipping to the side in a faint. Big Mac rushed to catch her before she fell over. _Oof, the filly's getting some weight to her with the two little ones growing in there..._

"Fluttershy, sugar? You alright?"

"I completely forgot about that! Father's not going to be happy about that at all. Quick, you need to go! Hide at Zecora's! I'll come get you when it's safe."

Big Macintosh furrowed his brow in frustration.

"Now hold on an apple pickin' minute. I'm not some yellow bellied, pardon the expression, coward. Any who, it'd be best to settle this, stallion to stallion."

"No! You don't understand! Bad things happen to-"

There was a polite knock at the door, though it proved to only to a courtesy as the door swung open. In stepped a pair of pegasi that seemed to be Royal Guard material, or would have been if they had passed the intelligence portion of the recruitment.

"Ey, Red. You go along home, her daddy's here to visit."

Fluttershy gripped Macintosh's leg, holding him back.

"Don't. Just leave before Father-"

"Oh, what's this? Company, when I was expecting some alone time with my daughter? You boys stay outside, I'm sure she can explain herself."

A yellow and gray maned stallion stepped into the room. He wasn't very tall, in fact he only came up to about Fluttershy's shoulder, yet between the tailored suit and the air of confidence, he seemed to fill the room himself. Though the considerable girth he had might have had a factor in all that as well. He walked over to the nervous mare.

"_Mio fiorello_, come, hug your _papà_."

Fluttershy let go of Big Mac, noticeably relaxed now that the others were gone, though still on edge. Father and daughter embraced, and despite himself the big red stallion couldn't help but smile softly at the sight. Her father did not miss this.

"What's so funny big guy? Never seen a father show love before? It amuses you I'm secure enough to let my masculine visage down a bit around family? _Chi è?_"

Fluttershy stood between them. She spoke softly, but at length, a stream of perfect Istallion unlike anything Big Mac had ever heard her say before. Her father's expression changed a few times during the course of the speech, going from confusion, to anger, to shock, and then a beaming smile. The smaller stallion stepped forward and stared at his daughter's stomach as if he noticed it for the first time.

"_Gemello?_ Aha! Oh, you are a wise stallion, promising to tie the knot. If I found out some _teppista_ broke my little flower's heart and left her with two babies to raise by herself? No, I won't say."

The stallion kissed Fluttershy's bowed head, then began to walk around Big Macintosh.

"Yeah, _buono._ Hey, I'ma short one eh. You mind bending down so I can get a good look in the eyes? _B__ravo ragazzo. _Now let's see..."

The stallions faces pressed together, though to Macintosh it wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as the stare he was receiving. _But if he's trying to bluff me, well, Pawpaw taught me better._ Macintosh squinted his eyes, a subtle shift from the normally half lidded look, but it completely shifted the father's expression. A cold smile spread on his features.

"Heh,_ guardate a lui._ Fluttershy, I like him. Iron in his heart and fire in his eyes. Reminds me of me at his age. But from what you told me he's a good and honorable type, so I guess that's where the comparison stops. Sounds like he'll be a _bene papà_ himself."

The suited pony released Big Mac, and pulled out a cigar. Walking over to the stove, he puffed it to life, snorting out a big steam of smoke. Fluttershy nuzzled Macintosh, beaming, though he could only stare in confusion. _I guess I passed some kind of test, but I still don't get why she's so high strung._

They talked idly, and finally shared proper introductions. Fluttershy's father revealed his name to be Devastating Gusts. Big Macintosh was glad for his stoic looks, as on the inside he was laughing at the irony of the name. _Little fella barely looks able to devastate anything but the pasta buffet._

As the sun was setting, Gusts snuffed out his cigar. He cracked his neck as he stood up, then stared right at Big Mac. The casual tone of the last few hours was torn away. The voice was calm, yet the touch of iron made them fall like hammer blows.

"Now, you listen up and you listen good. It'll save you some grief in the future. Fluttershy is _mio baby. Mio mondo._ _La mia unica famiglia._ My only family, ever since her mother left for The Greener Pastures, rest her soul. And now, to my pleasant surprise, I find out I'm getting two little _bambinos_ too. You realize how happy this makes me? Very. Nod like a nice boy, and show you're listening still."

Despite his urges to disobey, Macintosh complied. This earned a grin from the father.

"_Bene_. Now, you're not family yet, but you will be. So I'm gonna bend the rules a bit. Nopony is going to complain if Gusts wants his daughter happy. Not anypony who wants to taste anything ever again, hehe. You ever need help keeping the apple business up, just ask the family. _Arrivederci, Mio fiorello._"

With that, Gusts left, and in the stunned silence, they could hear the flapping of wings and a chariot's take off. Macintosh stared at Fluttershy in shocked silence. She just heaved a sigh of relief and rested her head against his chest.

"I'm so happy he liked you. I was worried he wouldn't approve..."

"Yeah, me too. I'd have hated to be disappoint a Don..."

Fluttershy blinked in confusion.

"A what?"

"A Don. A crime boss. Why didn't you warn me about this sooner? I mean, I still wouldn't abandon you but if he talks about killing other apple farmers... And why are you laughing?"

The yellow mare pushed him, wiping away a tear of mirth.

"I didn't know you were the joking type Macintosh. My father, crime lord?"

Big Macintosh flushed at the indignity of having his worries laughed at.

"But what about, you know, the tasting thing? It sounded like he.. cuts out..."

The look of horror spreading across his fiance's face took all the drive out of questioning.

"He runs a restaurant in Cloudsdale. I... I know some ponies do use it as a meeting place, but I don't think anything illegal happens there except maybe using the five second rule. Which, on a cloud, isn't as dirty as you're use to down here. He does punish bad customers by serving them something really spicy so they can't feel their tongue though..."

"What about the guards?"

"Some bad customers need more than a few spicy peppers to understand they're not wanted anymore."

…

Creatively, I've felt drained lately, unable to think of anything entertaining enough to bother. Wind taken out of my sails, if you will. Today, I had a nice little Gust to move me along, but tomorrow is uncertain.

Kyle


	9. Another Day Off

In Spring we plant the seeds

And watch the young shoots grow

In Summer we tend to crops

And weed, and water and hoe

Autumn heralds chills to come

And so we quickly harvest

So to farmers, who worked all year

Winter's just the best!

_Whoever wrote that has never worked on a farm, not one day in their entire life._ Big Macintosh breathed deeply and held it, letting the chilled morning air kick him awake. The sun still wasn't up, but the moonlight reflecting off the fresh layer of snow that came last night, or would it be earlier that day, provided more than sufficient light. Macintosh plodded through the ankle deep powder, the sled behind him gliding over the surface with ease.

Then, he released his breath, the steam curling out around his mouth. The red stallion chuckled, then tried to blow a smoke ring as he plodded his way along the property. The reason why he was out in the fields, despite the lack of apples to buck, could be summed up in a single word: maintenance. But that doesn't quite pad the story enough, so it wouldn't be fair to leave it at that.

Big Macintosh came to the first fallen branch, a weak limb that was ripped away under the weight of snowfall. Gripping it in his teeth, he laid it down on the sled. Then, with a moderate buck, he shook most of the snow from the remain limbs. It they let too many of the branches snap off, there wouldn't be enough for healthy growth in the Spring. Shaking the fallen snow from his mane, Macintosh gave one last inspection before moving on to the next tree, and doing the same all over. Pick up the limb, set it down on the sled, buck the tree, shake himself off. Pick up, set down, buck tree, shake self. Up, down, buck, shake.

It was boring, repetitive, monotonous, slow going, repetitive, and it was just doing the same thing over and over. And over. Less patient ponies would have gone crazy from the sheer mental strain of it all, forced to do it until one begins to wonder if there ever was a time they weren't gathering limbs. But Macintosh just worked, and was glad for the mindless task, because that gave him a chance to put his thoughts elsewhere.

_I don't know why, but I'm feeling pretty good today. Sure, I still haven't had any vittles, but I ain't that hungry this morning anyway. Maybe I'm still pretty full from the Harvest Feast. Oh Celestia that was a good one this year. I can still smell it like it's right in front of me. Applejack made an apple pie, with Apple Bloom's help, that would have made Granny proud as peacock. And Fluttershy brought something new this year, said her Dad taught her how to make em. What did she call them again? Canoilie? They were good anyway._

Macintosh's stomach grumbled in protest of all the thought of food. _Heh, guess I better think on something else before this gets out of control. _The thought of the cannoli spurred another memory. Fluttershy taking a napkin and gently wiping away a bit of cream from his lip. _Being a mother is going to be a piece of pie for her. She already has the instincts._

Up, down, buck, shake.

_Speaking of motherhood, I suppose we should start worrying about the delivery. Good sense __says we should go through with a proper hospital and all that. Nurse Redheart is wonderful, but I don't think she would say Ponyville's clinic is the most advanced of facilities. On the other hoof, Fluttershy would probably rather have a at home delivery anyway. She's been midwife to countless animals, so has Applejack and technically myself, though I'd rather not be called midwife... Maybe Zecora? She's always mixing up brews and potions, she probably has some elixir that would help ease the birth._

Macintosh stopped to look at the sky. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, and he saw Applejack heading into the field with her own sled. There was a silent changing of the guard, and he headed back to the house to put away the firewood and see about cooking breakfast for his sisters.

The stove top hissed with gas, and then flames. A coffee pot was cleaned and set to percolate. With the cold weather setting in, big Macintosh figured a hearty oatmeal would be in order once more. The ingredients bubbled away a few minutes later, and Mac took the moment to sit down. Apple Bloom walked into the kitchen with a yawn and smiled at her big brother.

"Morning, Big Mac."

"G'morning."

Apple Bloom sniffed the pot, and licked her lips expectantly. Sitting across from her brother, the filly started talking about this and that. Macintosh was only half listening, giving the occasional Eeyup or Nope as the need arose. They ate slowly, letting the chat ride out. Applejack came in about an hour later, shining with a layer of sweat and a face rosy from exertion.

"Whew! Ah think that'll do fer now. Took care of the main orchard, there's a few round the edges Ah mighta skipped, but Rarity wanted to get me fitted, and Ah rather git that outta the way quickly. Ah'll see to em when Ah git home. Sorry to miss breakfast, but no time. Come on Apple Bloom, Ah'm sure Sweetie Belle would wanna play while her sister's busy."

With that, the two ran out to get their errands out of the way. Macintosh was left alone once more, with nothing much to do. He smiled to himself, chuckling. _Another day off eh? Better make the most of it._

The stallion set about making a picnic lunch for three, though he only planned on inviting Fluttershy. _No sense in going into it unprepared. Someone might come along, and it'd only be neighborly to offer them some. Besides, she'll probably have a bit of a craving about her anyway._ He heated a can of tomato soup, then poured it into a thermos. After a moments thought, he also grabbed the remaining coffee, and heated some hot chocolate as well. A few cold sandwiches, and everything was set. A thick blanket padded it from the top and Mac began the hike to Fluttershy's, basket in his teeth.

He'd just passed the town center when a certain blue unicorn landed in front of him, covered in soot and tail steaming in the snow. Trixie coughed, a puff of smoke escaping the poor mare's mouth. Macintosh spoke around the handle.

"You OK, Miss Trixie?"

The performer gathered what remaining dignity she had and put out the smoldering hair with a blob of snow.

"Oh, Trixie is just marvelous. Never mind the fact she was launch halfway across town because SOMEPONY mixed my firework's black powder into my smoke-bombs!"

Trixie snorted in annoyance as Twilight came running up, carrying a first aid kit. The two stared at each other for a moment, Trixie still fuming, both literally and metaphorically, before breaking down into giggles. Trixie heaved a sigh and let herself be tended to as Macintosh set down the basket.

"So, begging your pardon since it's none of my business, but why are you fiddling around with the bombs?"

"I, that is, The Great and Powerful Trixie, while very happy here, am still a performer. I refuse to go into early retirement, simply because I now have the funds to do so. Ursa Major Problems is only the beginning of my great legacy, of that, you can be certain! It's work better with a slightly more competent assistant however..."

Twilight gave a sudden nudge to the magician, who landed on her back in the slush. The student of Celestia clicked her tongue at the other mare.

"Well, if she labeled the bottles with something more descriptive than "Bang" and "Boom" there wouldn't be the issue. Say, what are you doing with the basket big Mac?"

"Oh, it's been a bit since me and Fluttershy had a little romantic moment, so I made up a picnic lunch. Hot soup, drinks, and sandwiches. Figured we'd go to the pond, pretty year round."

"Ah, well, careful. Pinkie Pie and a few others are down there skating. It can get pretty hectic out there on the ice. And I think Dash and Gilda were trying to set up a hockey game. So, you should have some entertainment."

Trixie picked herself up from the half-melted ice, soot, and dirt. Growling in mock angry, she tossed a snowball into Twilight's face.

"Hey!"

"Oh, you're gonna get worse than that once we get home... but right now, I'm cold, wet, and filthy, let's go wash up. You look a bit dirty as well, so you can join in the bath."

Twilight blushed deeply, looking from Trixie to Macintosh.

"Don't talk like that in front of our friends, it's embarrassing. That sort of talk is... private."

"Oh-ho. My dear Twilight, I meant it as innocently as possible. It seems you're the one with impure thoughts. Well, have a pleasant day my good stallion."

"Uh, bye..."

Macintosh shook his head as the two unicorns headed back to the library, bickering lightheartedly. _I still don't know why they're together, but they seem to like each other fine. None of my __business to know the whys and wherefores. _

Macintosh finally reached the little shack, and to his surprise, Devastating Gusts' chariot was there. The two hired goons let him in without much comment, though he doubted if they were even allowed to bar his way. Stepping inside, he saw the father and daughter chatting animatedly in Istallion, though it stopped the instant he came in.

"Oh, Big Macintosh! I'm sorry, I never heard you knock. Father decided to come by for another visit."

The stout stallion billowed out a cloud of cigar smoke, winking at the farmpony.

"Business slowing down with Winter coming, eh _figlio_?"

Fluttershy gasped at the word, then hugged her Father. Macintosh laughed nervously, setting down the basket.

"I was hoping for a afternoon alone, a picnic lunch while the weather was still decent. But um, what did that word mean to make her so happy?"

Fluttershy blushed and looked down at the floor.

"It, um, it means "son" Big Macintosh. Is it alright if he calls you that? It might be a bit soon, I'd understand..."

"No, it's an honor, er, _P__apà_."

Gusts waved it off, smirking.

"Eh, fuhget about it. I told ya already, you're family now. _Papà _takes care of his _bambinos_. Now, you said lunch eh? Good, we just got back from that... that... ugh. No words for it."

Macintosh blinked, a little confused. Fluttershy sighed.

"We went to the restaurant that Rarity has been visiting lately. It was... good."

"GOOD?"

Her father exploded into a stream of words Big Macintosh could not understand, but felt that if he could, and his sisters were present, he'd be covering their ears.

"Ok, sugarcube, what was wrong?"

"Well... the _antipasto_ was generic cheddar cheese, and other poor substitutes, the _primo_ was prepackaged _gnocchi _and they didn't even cook it properly. The _secondo_ was equally poor, Polenta should NEVER be that sweet unless you're using at breakfast. The mushrooms were rinsed instead of brushed, so they were watery and on the whole barely edible. And the _dolce_? The _tiramasu _tasted too heavily of the liquor, I was too afraid to eat much of it. But um, it's not THAT bad, if you're not looking for traditional..."

Gusts finally calmed down to reasonable levels by the time the rant had ended. He puffed the cigar once more, chewing the end to paste in his frustration.

"The little... little... _cretino _who puts THAT much olive oil on grilled vegetables is a hack! If I served something like that, in MY restaurant? I'd get cement horseshoes and start singing the Shoo-Be-Doos, just so the living won't bother with me anymore."

Macintosh, looked into the picnic basket, thinking.

"Well, how does tomato soup while watching a hockey game at the pond sound?"

Fluttershy sighed in relief as he father's mood brightened. Father and Daughter answered in perfect unison.

"That sounds... nice."

…

I'm trying to hold back, write more when I post, but it does mean at least a day or two between postings now. Am I better like this, or my old every day postings?

Kyle


	10. Annie Smith

Once again, the orchard was pristine. Big Macintosh looked over the layer of snow coating every branch. The slightest tap of the hoof sent a few clumps plummeting down around the roots. He looked out over the land, blanketed in white, reflecting the moon's full light. The stallion smiled softly. _Seen it before, can't see it enough._

Still, he was out and about with a duty, though not the usual chores. Once more, he returned to the Brown Snout tree. He brushed the snow off the stones as best he could and removed the mugs. _Hmph, ain't been out here since the Feast. _Sitting down, he closed his eyes and let himself relax. He wasn't on for prayer or mediation, but there was some... solace in merely taking a moment to sit peacefully so near to them.

The ever present hay shifted between his lips, every breath causing the stem to bend and bounce. This was, as far as he was concerned, serenity. His ears perked at the sound of another set of hooves crunching in the snow. He knew long before they spoke who it was.

"Apple Bloom."

"Big Brother."

The filly walked up and leaned against her brother, giving a small shiver as a breeze kicked up the snow.

"Mighty chilly today."

"Eeyup."

"Day like this, Granny'd make me hot cider, then hug me real tight. She said a warm heart's better than any coat. 'Course I'd get a cold from playing in the snow without something on and she'd whip out the hot water bottle and stuff."

Big Mac was quite familiar with the sear of the old water bottle. Granny had owned it for ages, and like any aged thing on the farm, it was beaten, worn, and should have been replaced a long time ago. The bottle tended to leak despite being covered in duct tape, but only very slowly. So when it was put on when you went to bed, you woke up soaked and colder than you had been before treatment. Still, Granny refused to part with it, though why was anypony's guess.

Apple Bloom sniffed, staring at the stones.

"Can you tell me another story about Pawpaw Snout? Ah still don't know much about 'im, and yew said Applejack was too young to know 'im. Ah know you don't like talkin' a bunch, but Ah gotta know more."

Macintosh stared up at the heavens, considering a few tales he knew. He could tell her about how their grandfather got a scar on his shoulder, nearly gored by an angry bull. Or maybe the time he beat a pony three times bigger than him in a wrestling match. But then Macintosh remembered the upcoming Hearts and Hooves Day, and figured a sweet pony tale would be best.

"Granny told me how she and Pawpaw Brown Snout first met. It all started with the Zap apple Harvest years ago..."

…

A line of ponies, far as the eye could see, stood before Annie Smith. Every single one of them was waiting eagerly for a sampling of her now renowned Zap Apple Jelly. It had taken a lot of trial and error, but the effort paid off with this grand sale. Annie thanked Celestia for that discovery that saved her family and gave them the much needed boost to start their homestead.

As bits exchanged hooves, and her creation savored, Annie couldn't help but notice more than a few stallions being particularly friendly towards her. Stinkin' Rich especially was coming on a little strong, with all his talk of "business partnerships" and other things. _Well, ain't that some nerve. Filly makes something that earns a little much needed money and suddenly she's wanted like a sweater on a cold day._

Of course, money wasn't the sole thing keeping them interested. Annie had grown from the young filly who ventured into the Forest alone. Now she was a full grown mare, and that fact did not escape hungry eyes that watched her every move. The unspoken idea was that she was getting to be the age in a pony's life where they settle down with that very special somepony, and many were hoping to grab that chance. Even once all the main stock was sold, some hung around solely to flirt or do business. _Here comes Stinkin' Rich, ready to do both..._

"Why hello there Miss Smith, I hope you have my usual order put together."

Annie nodded to a large crate already put up on a wagon. It was filled with all the spare jars the family could part with, to be carefully rationed and sold off at great profit by the stallion. Stinkin' nodded with a small grin.

"Bless you little Missy, you're always so kind to me. If it weren't for you and yours, Celestia knows what I'd be doing to get by today. I owe just about everything to you. But how would you feel about making something bigger than just the farm? With your spirit and my mind, we'd have the strongest operation this side of the Appleachians. Mind and spirit, though the physical body ain't nothing to sneeze at either. What would you say to coming with me to the Sarsaparilla Social later this week?"

The stallion grinned softly with a wink, and Annie cursed herself for actually blushing. _Stinkin's a decent sort, and he's pruddy handsome__,__ even if he does have a politician's smile. He does know his way around a market, though a might greedy because of that. Shoot, he's able to run circles 'round the Turnip Twins too, so he's got some buck to him__;__ if Ah could get 'im working something besides a cash register. _Stinkin' coughed, jarring her from the internal debate.

"Now Miss Smith, I'm not asking you to let me in, all I'm asking is you at least open your door to the possibility."

"My experience says it's better to be invited than asked to open for you."

Annie stared up at the stallion behind Stinkin'. Now, Stinkin' Rich was already on the tall side, but this wall of flesh stood a full head taller than even him. He was a green, a few shades darker than herself, with an earthy brown mane and a nose like it'd been dipped in chocolate. A vest big enough for smaller ponies to use as a tent covered his chest, and a beaten hat that hung over his eyes was all he was wearing. A jug swung from a rope around his hip, just like the one that was permanently etched into him from his cutie mark. Stinkin', shocked by the comment, finally sputtered out a retort.

"Now hold on there, where are your manners, interrupting a polite conversation like that. A gentlecolt should introduce himself first."

A corncob pipe rolled between the mountainous male's lips.

"Can't help but notice you haven't first. Admitting something?"

To Rich's chagrin, Annie slipped a giggle.

"I'm Stinkin' Rich, but you can call me Mister Rich. I own the general store that provides the goods and sundry for our humble little town of Ponyville. Now, if you'd be so kind, tell us who you are. I know everypony in town and most of their relatives, and I have never encountered you before."

The hat was raised up with a hoof, revealing a pair of brown eyes so dark it was hard to tell where the pupils were. The half lidded look he gave, combined with those strange irises, made it very hard to tell just how closely he was paying attention.

"Course not, I've just settled over this way. Built a cabin a little ways into the forest here, and I heard there was a shop I could buy some supplies from. And wouldn't you know it, turns out it was closed just when a customer needed it. I suppose the owner was busy, shame he's so blind to supply and demand."

Stinkin' fumed, glaring at the stallion as another giggle from Annie made his ears burn in shame.

"Now you wait a cotton picking minute. I asked your name, not you to insult me and my business. And you have yet to respond. Now, I demand an answer!"

"Alright, I'll supply you with one. Brown Snout Apple. See? I supply when you demand. Now, if you'd be so kind, I demand some hardtack, tobacco... here's the list."

A piece of paper was pulled out. It was quite lengthy, and despite himself Rich could feel his hoof itch in anticipation of the large sum of money this would grant him.

"I take it you're furnishing it. I'll need a few days to order in the mattress from Canterlot, but most of this should be ready to be picked up noon tomorrow, once I handle my business here."

Brown Snout's pipe wiggled again.

"I'll pay extra if you get it ready by this evening when I head home."

Caught between money now or money later, Rich's gaze flicked between Annie and the list. A few rushed apologies and promises of later visits, and the mare was left alone with the newest settler.

"Well, I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm-"

"Annie Smith, the gal who found the Zap Apples and effectively founded Ponyville."

The mare raised an eyebrow, looking at Brown Snout. Despite her best efforts, she was completely unable to gauge any reaction at all from the passive expression.

"Well, Mister Apple, I'm afraid you'd got me beat. 'fraid I don't know a thing about you."

He gave a small smile.

"Annie Smith, the little pepper too spicy for any stallion to handle, that nopony has yet truly captured her heart. Until today. You don't know me, but I'm the one who's gonna be your husband."

Annie slammed her hooves on the stand's top, flushed in fury.

"Of all the gall! At least Stinkin' had the sense in his head not to outright say it. Shoot, he's got something to himself. He's a nice safe bet, with that shop of his. Why should I pick you?"

"Because, they want the funds. Or the body. And you've turned them all down for that. Me? I ain't met a challenge I couldn't overcome with a set mind and grit teeth."

Annie opened her mouth to lambast him once more, but she swallowed a fly on accident. The stallion took off the jug, and passed it to her. He gave off a confident air.

"Try this before you start ranting again. I'd hate your mouth to dry up."

Glaring daggers, she begrudgingly took a slip from the jug. Her eyes widened in shock. She'd been expecting a harsh moonshine, or even some rotgut. Instead she found a pleasantly tart, but sweet cider cooling her parched throat. Then a tingle went over her entire body as the liquid hit her stomach. The sensation was actually vaguely familiar.

"Wha... what did you use to make this?"

"Oh, I can't be giving away my recipe to just anypony. But I can tell you one very special ingredient found for it while traveling through that Forest."

He picked up a Zap Apple with his tail, flicking it up in the air before catching it, chewing, and swallowing in one motion. Annie stared at him for a moment, then took another sip to be sure. There was no doubt in her mind, it was the same flavor she'd been making money off of for years now.

"You found the original Zap Apple orchard in that forsaken place?"

"It wasn't easy, what with the Timber Wolves howlin' in my ears the whole time. It's taken me a while, but I think this is the best batch of cider I've ever made. With care for only using the best, it took me a while to find when it fermented just right. I wanted to make you something new with what you'd given us. Not just ride off your work. I'm not the sort who'd enjoy leaving all the work and creatin' to somepony else anyway. Well, the sun looks like it's heading down. I better go get my supplies from Stinky."

He left, leaving Annie with her gaze locked onto the Zap Cider. After a moment, she finally realized he'd left it behind. _A gift, using the same apples I owe my life to..._ She snorted at the audacity! Slinging it across her back, the mare spirited into town, a driven look burning in her eyes. She arrived at the store just as Brown Snout was hooking up to the wagon of supplies, Stinkin' going over the list of merchandise he could throw in for a minimal addition fee. The two turned to her, hair mussed from the running, bonnet hanging by a thread.

"Miss Smith, I'm surprised you're coming to my shop this time of day. Did you consider my invitation?"

Annie nodded, eyes locked on Brown Snout. Rich beamed at the affirmation.

"Marvelous, I feel this is the first step in a glorious life we could lea-"

He was silenced by a hoof in the mouth.

"Sorry Stinkin'. I said I considered it, not that I accepted it. I'd like to stay friends and business partners, but nothing more."

Momentarily crestfallen, Stinkin' sighed. Then he accepted rejection like a gentleman.

"A shame, but very well. I know better than to push. I suppose I'll accept Family Jewels' invitation instead. Better than going alone, and who knows, she's been sweet to me before..."

Annie gave a relieved sigh, fearing it was going to be a lot worse than that. _I guess he thought if he got too mad, I'd stop selling to him. Ah well, Jewels is a nice girl. Dumb as the rocks she polishes for a living, but nice._ The mare walked over to the waiting stallion, whose pipe twitched subtly as she approached. Annie gave him a hard look in the eye as best she could, given the size difference.

"Now, don't go jumping to conclusions. Just because I don't really want to be with Rich, doesn't mean I want to be with you either. I just hate the idea of somepony giving me something for nothing. So here's what I'll do. In exchange for this and oh... two more jugs of cider, I'll show you around town, and introduce you to everypony else at the Sarsaparilla Social. It's not a date, I just was really looking forward to it and it'd be awkward without somepony there to keep all the flirts away. So, sound fair?"

Brown Snout gave a small smile, bending down a bit to give her a proper view of the soft gaze he gave everything.

"Eeyup."

…

Apple Bloom mumbled softly, having fallen asleep curled up against her brother. Despite the snow, she'd felt so warm and cozy with his voice droning on softly she couldn't help it. Big Mac carefully put her on his broad back, and stood up. Grabbing the mugs in his teeth, he walked back to the farmhouse.

As he walked up the stairs to put the filly in her bed, he passed an old faded and yellowed photo. On it was a large stallion standing next to a pretty mare, who seemed to be talking to another pair mostly out of frame. They were laughing under a banner which said "Sarsaparilla Socia-l" with an attached piece of paper for the L. And almost hidden by their bodies, you could just see their tails touching in a small gesture of tenderness.

…

Ok, I take it back. More Author's Notes because, well, the tumblr sucks heh. I'm not an artist, so I couldn't answer it proper anyway. Oh well. Sorry it's been so long, rough to find inspiration these days. At any rate, I hope I'm not beating a metaphorical dead horse by updating these stories, even when some say it'd be best to close them and let the story end.


	11. The End

This day was going to be perfect

Like the kind I've dreamed since I was young

But instead of light romance, my friends and a dance

It's turned into a show for everyone!

"Fluttershy, dear, do come out. I still have some finishing touches to make, your wedding is just a few hours away!"

Fluttershy all but cowered... Actually, she was cowering under a pile of dress-making materials. Gentle, panicked sobbing was muffled by mounds of lace. Rarity lifted up a bolt of cloth to uncover her friend's face. Fluttershy whimpered.

"Right, so why is nothing like what I wanted?"

…

The Week Before

Big Macintosh sat at the breakfast table, going over a pile of letters. Normally, it would be bills or shopping catalogs of farming equipment. But today, it was masses of letters from friends and relatives. Applejack was across from him, going over her own pile. Worry etched into both their features.

"Big Mac, we've got a bit uva problem. Everypony's comin' ta visit for the service! Most of the family that was at the reunion is gonna be here, Cousin Braeburn is ridin' up with Little Strongheart. Even Aunt and Uncle Orange are comin' from Manehattan! I didn't send any invitations but-"

The door slammed open and Fluttershy bolted in with a saddlebag bursting with envelopes.

"Help! I don't know how to handle this. please, please..."

Applejack stood up in shock, her brother already out of his chair. Seeing no immediate danger, Big Mac hugged the yellow mare until she calmed down enough to speak. Applejack gave the still-shaking pegasus a glass of water, which she accepted gratefully. Taking the bag off, Fluttershy set it on the table, where it promptly fell over to reveal she had received letters from relatives as well.

"I didn't send out any invitations, and I even asked Father and he said he didn't either. So, how could they have known? But none of that matters right now. The horrifying thing is most of the letters are dated several days ago, they could be here any minute!"

Big Mac looked at the piles of paper, astonished at the sheer number of ponies coming. He opened another, sighing at the news more were coming. Then he paused, setting the letter down. Mac coughed, just loud enough to interrupt the mares. He pointed at the line, and both mares knew the mystery was solved. Applejack snorted in annoyance.

"Well, at least they're all here for a sleepover. Of all the... Cutie Mark Crusaders Wedding Planners... Girls, come down here. NOW."

Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle all marched downstairs. They didn't know why they were called down, but the tone of voice told them it wasn't going to be good. The trio rushed down, tripping over each other and wound up totem-pole-d in the order mentioned. Applebloom shoved the others off and stood.

"Yes ma'am?"

Applejack gestured to the stacks of letters.

"You mind tellin' us why half of Equestria is showing up?"

The Crusaders gasped in delight, running over to the stacks of paper.

"They got 'em? Alright! Step One completed girls! Let's see if Twilight wants us to-"

"Hold on there, what in tarnation are you talkin' about?"

Applebloom took a deep breath, and unleashed the flood of exposition.

"Since Twilight sent Celestia a letter saying she'd like her to come down for the service, Celestia replied asking if Luna could come too. Well, of course no one was gonna say no, so that how SHE found out. When Luna found out it wasn't just anypony, but one of the Elements of Harmony, she was stunned. She told Twilight to get together a bunch of invitations, and had a whole army of Royal Messengers get them to everypony. The royal cooks are gonna make a huge banquet and decorators and everything. Important ponies from all over are comin', mayors and big wig Canterlot ponies and all kinds of fancy folk! Ah heard the Princesses have prepared a wedding bigger than Shining Armor and Princess Cadence's!"

There was a whimper, followed shortly by a thud. Five heads turned to the fainted form of Fluttershy, head resting on the table. The Crusaders looked at the floor in shame as Big Mac tried to rouse her.

"We didn't want to make y'all upset. We just thought we'd help and ya know... Cutie marks..."

"Look girls, we're not mad at you. It's just, we'd made plans ourselves, so finding this out now is a bit much to handle. We're gonna step out for a bit. Applejack, can you handle this?"

As his sister handled the girls, Big Mac half-walk, half-carried the bride-to-be outside for a stroll. The snow was already starting to melt, Winter Wrap-Up was right around the corner. Fluttershy came around fully after a few moments walking through the orchard. The pair walked in silence, a rare moment alone together. Fluttershy sighed, leaning against the trunk of a barren tree.

"I can't do it in front of all those ponies. I could barely move during the play at Hearth's Warming. What are we going to do? We can't reject it, the Princesses aren't doing this to be mean but..."

Big Mac put his forehead to hers, smiling softly.

"Big Mac, why are you grinning, this isn't..."

"Aren't you the same pony who helped save Equestria, not once, not twice, not even three times, but over and over? You've faced down dragons, changelings and all sorts of mean critters. We'll get through this, just stay strong for me, okay?"

The reply of "okay" would have had to be many times louder to count as a whisper.

"Maybe we can, you know, compromise? At the least, we should be able to handle the catering. THAT much should go smoothly."

…

And now we return to our wedding preparations in progress:

"THE BLAZES YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Sorry boss. I thought maybe the meringue wasn't firm enough and..."

CLANG CLANG CLANG

"I'm sorry. You come to me on the day of my daughter's wedding, bearing over-beaten egg and all you can say is 'Sorry boss'? Know what," CLANG CLANG CLANG, "I'll forgive you this day. Go and make it again, and hurry. But don't over-mix. Hey, cowgirl, get away from that fruit."

"Ah'm tryin' ta make a pie, Mister Gusts!"

CLANG CLANG CLANG

"Pie? A pie! Listen, I'm in no mood for lip and I need those strawberries for the _dolce_ and," CLANG CLANG CLANG, "WOULD YOU STOP THAT RACKET!?"

"MY RACKET? HOW ABOUT YOU STOP YELLING!"

"Oh, so you want me to tone it down Mister Golden Ladle? I'll hush when I can hear myself think over you banging the sides of the pot! What sort of greasy spoon have you been working in to stir like that?"

It was chaos fit for a dragonequss in the large Canterlot Castle kitchen. There were three parties working hard at making food. Applejack was paired with a random assortment of Apple Family members, while Devastating Gusts had brought along a group of very businesslike pegasi he claimed were "friends and trusted employees I'd like to have there on the day of my daughter's wedding, thank you very much for questioning my judgment of character," all of which were sharing space with the regular Royal staff. The usual kitchen workers were being headed by Golden Ladle, a rather rotund mint green unicorn stallion who's mane had long fallen out from stress and age, though this fact was hidden by the chef's hat perched upon his head. A rather plainer ladle than the one on his flank was pointed accusingly at Fluttershy's father.

"Pot and kettle if I ever heard it! You may not know who I am sir, but I'm quite well informed. You're a common chef, you make food for the masses. I've have you know I've worked in these kitchens my entire life. I've cooked for banquets, handled strange diplomats meals, and the odd midnight snack for the Princesses."

"Yeah? Well here's something I bet you don't think about. Maybe, just maybe, all those _aristocratici _are just too polite to say your food is bad. My customers, however, will turn your _stronzo _inside out if you mess up their orders."

There was a silence between the arguing heads, the bustle of activity continuing around them. Applejack and Ladle mouthed the word to themselves. Applejack broke first.

"Ah give, what the hay is a strong-so?"

"Eh, forget it. Shouldn't be using that kind of language today. At any rate, this _giullare_ wouldn't know his collander from his collared greens if everything in this place wasn't labeled like a science project."

"You have a prolem with how I organize my kitchen, Mister Gusts? It is in perfect order, with vegetables and fruits and grains all stored in the proper humidities and temperatures for maximum longevity and taste. Even somepony like _you_ can realize not all plants are made the same."

Gusts turned to face Ladle, snorting angrily, wings popped out in an aggressive display.

"Yeah, but more importantly, I'm gonna re-make your face if you keep using that tone with me. Don't think just because you work for the royals, and may be about three times wider than I am, don't mean I won't hesitate to tenderize that fat flank!"

"What so now we're going to take pot shots like that, shorty?"

Applejack managed to get between them before a real fight ensued. Some of the workers stop, a wave of silence taking over the bustle..

"Whoa, hold on there pardner. Listen, mah brother and yer daughter are gonna be married here in a bit. We're professionals ain't we? Know what, Ladle, you take over. The father of the bride and Ah gotta get ready for the ceremony. Ah'm the best mare, and he has to give the bride away, and he can't do that with a dirty apron."

Applejack pulled Gusts out of the kitchen and into an empty corridor. Behind them, the sounds of cooking started up again. Still fuming, Gusts flicked his tail in the direction of the door.

"_Che meanie grande stupido._"

"Now, jes' calm down already. Yer wound up like Winnona before a bath. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

There was nothing but the sounds of hooves on tile for a moment. Applejack tried again.

"Now that Ah got the chance, how're you feelin' about all this?"

"Well, Ladle could stick his-"

"Ah mean, the weddin' as a whole, and the whole er bam bee no thing."

The pegasus flapped his wings a few times as they walked the long hallway. He always had something to say, but for a question like that, the words have to be right.

"Well... I wish I'd known sooner. When your little _fiore _tells you she's getting married and oh, by the way, you're going to be a grandfather... A bit of warning is good, ya know? I'm not upset with what's happened, I want that clear. I could never be ashamed or disappointed in her. This whole thing, it just..."

Devastating Gusts stopped, making Applejack half turn to look at him. The pony so full of rightous anger before now seemed quite weary.

"Makes me feel so old."

Applejack didn't know what to say to that. With a nod to point the way, they began walking again. _Ah wonder where Big Macintosh is, and what he's doin'._

At that moment, he was in his own dressing room in the suit Rarity had whipped up. Big Mac looked over every inch in the mirror. It fit wonderfully, the whole suit made of black wool. Three bags full had gone into making enough material. The undershirt was the slightest bit snug, by Rarity had dismissed that with a sly wink.

"Now, darling, you're just not used to wearing clothes very often. Applejack made a point of mentioning that several times. It's perfectly acceptable, and has the benefit of not quite hiding the form crafted from years of hard farm work. Why, I couldn't tell you how many envious glances I've seen other boys give you when you show off those muscles. Now, pardon me, but Fluttershy is still panicking."

"Maybe I-"

"No. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. I'm sure us girls will get her up to the altar on time. You just keep that tuxedo clean and stay handsome."

Macintosh reddened, insofar as that was possible. Then the mare left, leaving him utterly alone. _Why is it even fully dressed I feel naked without my collar._ The stallion moved somewhat stiffly to a table with a few note cards on it. With all the other drama going on, vows had been pushed back in his mind. He wasn't very good with this sort of thing, and the cards were scrawled with a few lines. Love and cherish for as long I hold you, and similar phrases. _This ain't how I talk though... well, it's what everypony is expectin' so I guess I better learn them._

Big Mac recited the lines a few times over for practice. There wasn't too much to remember at least. He'd just finished when Applejack and Applebloom came into the room.

"Well, we got 'er ready as she'll ever be. Time to get hitched?"

Big Macintosh nodded, headed to the door. Applejack stopped him before he opened it, and both of them hugged him. Applebloom's voice was muffled against him.

"This won't change a thing right? Fluttershy needs you, but so do we."

"Nothing's gonna change."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

The Apple siblings seperated, Applebloom rushing off to grab her flowerbasket. Applejack smiled softly at her brother as they walked up to the altar. Princess Luna stood behind the altar, filled with a sense of eager purpose. Celestia, who sat in the front row with a few guards, gave a small wave of encouragement to her sister. Most of the Apple clan was present, most of whom gave silent cheers or were grinning at the groom. Fluttershy's own extended family of pegasi and a smattering of other ponies sat on the other side, equally joyful.

Big Macintosh took his place on the right, Applejack behind him. A hush fell over everypony. Anticpation hung thick in the air, awaiting the begining of the ceremony proper.

Finally, the music started, and all turned to the doorway. The Crusaders spread the petals in merry bounces, all of them grinning madly in happiness. All their hard work wedding planning had come to fruitition! Fluttershy walked slowly, wing locked with her father's while behind them trailed Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Twilight. Flutteshy's eyes darted from side to side, her breathing turning ragged with the realization of the sheer number of ponies around them. Her father looked at the groom, winking before he whispered something in his daughter's ear. She looked up to see Big Macintosh, smiling a tenderly as ever. Thier eyes stayed locked until they both had to turn to Luna. The princess cleared her throat, the volume of the Royal Canterlot Voice echoing in the halls.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the binding of two souls in an ever-lasting bond of love and friendship. Fluttershy, Element of Kindness, who was so shy and timid that when we first formally met, she fainted from the experience. Today, she stands before the whole of Equestria to declare the depth of her love for Big Macintosh Apple, older brother of Applejack, Element of Honesty. I've no doubt it is with his help Applejack is as trustworthy and... Forgive me, this is not HER day. Now, I know neither of them wanted much pageantry, and so I will allow them to speak their vows without futher delay."

The pair looked at each other, both opening their mouth at the same time. They stopped, trying to let the other go first. There was a polite cough from the princess. Big Mac sighed softly, a look of peace taking over. All the rehearsal was for nothing, and a few choice words came to mind.

"Fluttershy, you don't have to say anything. We can stand here talkin' about how we'll love each other 'til the stars fall from the sky and how we're so happy to be together... But there ain't any words for what we feel. Everythin' else is just... Time wasted we could be spending together."

Fluttershy sniffed, and could only manage an enthuasiatic nod. Macintosh nodded, and turned to Luna.

"Your Highness, I think we bother have only two more words to say to you."

If she was surprised, Luna hid it well and moved on to the final formalities.

"Do you, Big Macintosh, take Fluttershy to hold and to keep, in sickness and health, poverty and wealth. To share the happiness of life even through death, for even fate can not stop love?"

"I do."

"Fluttershy, Do yo-'

"I do."

"Very well. Then by the authority of the Royalty of Equestria, I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

The two kissed to thunderous applause, hooves stamping as many cheered and whistled. Once the newly weds got onto the carriage headed home, the finally relaxed, cuddled against each other. Big Mac stared at the ceiling for a moment.

"What did he say?"

"What did who say?"

"Your father, he whispered something while you were walking down the aisle. What'd he say?"

"He told me to ignore everypony else. The only other soul that mattered in that whole room was you, and, well, that was it. That was all I needed to get over my worries. You are all I need..."

Fluttershy turned several shades pinker as Big Mac chuckled then kissed her cheek. He could have said "I love you" or "You're all I need, too," but both of them knew one thing: For now, what they didn't need was words.

…

Unfortunately, the story needs a few more words itself. It was only a few weeks before two healthy foals were born to the pair safe and sound in a home birth under both Zecora and Applejack's vigil. Two little bundles were brought forth, each holding a crying newborn. The new parents kissed in a silent victory, too worn to say anything.

The boy was a pegasus, and so it was decided, as the first in the family for generations, he would be named Windfall Apple. Big Mac had a rare moment of shock when they recieved the bundle and little Windfall was revealed to have the same brown snout as his greatfather, though his other colors were just like his mother's. When he grew and filled out it became apparent that more than just nose color had been passed down. Strong as an ox, smart as a whip... And occasionally, stubborn as a mule.

The girl however, was an Earth pony of red with a yellow mane. Dubbed Ambrosia, grew as lithe and graceful as her mother, though that would start to fade a bit when her talent for cooking became clear and... Well, it's best to stop here.

After all, these are somepony else's story.

…

THE END

…

Author's Notes

What a long, strange trip it's been. I don't mind admitting, I didn't like the whole journey. It's actually kinda sad to see people reading the work you wanted to move away from since you want to work on stories that are more fun for you to write. Not that I regret a thing, but still...

At any rate, this is last I am touching this series, barring a possible reposting on Fimfiction since people have been asking why am I not posting there... Oh, and Griffin Another Chance Chapter 3 will be coming... soon-ish.

Kyle


End file.
